


The One With...

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer (other characters may show up from time to time, but it's mostly Sanvers). No real fixed theme to this fic but expect some fluff, some angst and maybe some smut from time to time. (Rated M mainly for language but also for any future smut). Some of these chapters will have been posted on my Tumblr first.** Recent Chapter: Sanvers + a shower **





	1. The One With The Kid

It was a Saturday afternoon and Maggie Sawyer was being dragged around a shopping mall. _Literally_ , she was being dragged around a mall by the sleeve of her leather jacket.

‘C’mon, Maggie,’ her girlfriend insisted. ‘Hurry up.’

‘Nobody told you to chug that soda,’ Maggie remarked, barely able to contain the smile on her face at the absurdity of it all. DEO Agent Alex Danvers: lost in a mall and absolutely desperate to find the restrooms. Admittedly, they were technically _both_ lost in the mall but it didn’t make the situation any less hilarious.

‘Yeah, yeah, I regret it okay? But not as much as you will, if I wet myself because you’re taking a leisurely stroll.’

‘Is that a threat, Danvers?’

‘Yes…well, no…it depends on--.’ Up ahead, a restroom sign came into view. ‘Oh thank God!’ Alex let go and took off, weaving through shoppers as if she was chasing a perp.

‘I’ll wait here, I guess,’ Maggie called back, having no intention of walking the hundred or so yards to wait outside the facilities her girlfriend was using. It had been a long afternoon of going in and out of various shops, never actually buying anything except food and this one top that, to Maggie, just screamed _Alex_. Her feet were aching and she had her eyes set on an empty bench a few metres ahead.

Then she saw the little kid standing, alone, by the fountain. He was young, maybe five, and he was on the verge of tears. She couldn’t do nothing.

‘Hey buddy,’ she said as she approached him, crouching down to his height. ‘You lost your parents?’

The kid didn’t say anything, just looked at the ground.

Maggie offered a smile, reaching into a jacket pocket. ‘My name is Maggie. I’m a police officer,’ she said, holding out her police badge. ‘What’s your name?’

The badge had got his attention and he answered, though timidly. ‘Alex.’

_Of course_ , Maggie thought. ‘I love that name. That’s a good name…you wanna come with me, Alex? And find your parents?’

She offered out her hand which he accepted and they started walking. At the very least, through looking at mall maps during the _Great Toilet Hunt of 2017_ , she knew that the lost child point was somewhere past the toilets.

‘When you see your parents, tell me, okay?’

Hand in hand, they walked slowly so much so that, by the time they reached the toilets, the other Alex had emerged. She was staring, wide-eyed as they approached.

‘I…how long have I been gone for?’

Maggie laughed. ‘I’m just trying to help Alex here find his parents.’

‘Alex? Man, you really like that name, don’t you?’

Maggie playfully slapped her girlfriend’s shoulder. ‘Shut it you. You wanna help me or not?’

‘Sure I…’ Maggie’s Alex didn’t finish her statement, nodding in the direction of little Alex, who had started to tear up again. The detective immediately sprung into action.

‘Hey, buddy. It’s okay, we’re gonna find them, okay?’

The kid didn’t look convinced but nodded nonetheless.

‘Here, you wanna spot them from really far away?’ Maggie crouched, her back facing the boy. ‘Get on, kid.’

 

XXX

 

For the rest of the day, Alex Danvers could not stop thinking about their trip to the mall and how her adoration for Maggie Sawyer had somehow managed to increase even more. All Maggie had to do was take that kid to the lost children point. Yet, she had gone above and way, way beyond, giving the kid a piggyback to the point before she dashed over to the toy shop, bought him a toy car – a police car, of course – and insisted on waiting with him until his very grateful parents showed up. They had thanked her but she had shrugged and said it was simply her job.

_Maggie Sawyer took remarkable to a whole new level_.

And that got her thinking, as they cuddled together in bed, Maggie’s head on Alex’s chest, about it all and she couldn’t help but ask the question that had been on her mind since that afternoon – even if that question came out a lot more bluntly than she had intended it to. ‘Do you want kids?’

‘Wow, straight to the big questions.’

‘No, no…sorry, I know you shouldn’t ask people that. Not everyone can have kids, not everyone--.’

‘Relax, Alex,’ Maggie gently laughed. ‘I’m pretty sure I can have ‘em and I’m pretty sure that I would want ‘em when the time is right.’

‘Oh…okay,’ Alex smiled, feeling simultaneously relieved and annoyed at her own big mouth. They had only been dating a couple of months and yet here she was, already planning out the rest of their lives together.

Maggie cocked her head. ‘You?’

_Wait_. _Were they actually doing this? Were they actually having the talk?_ ‘I,’ Alex purposely took a second to pause, to try to do her best to hide her crazy. Then she said a mental _fuck it_. ‘I really do. And seeing you with that kid today? Fuck Maggie, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. The good kind, that is…metaphorically speaking.’

‘What can I say,’ Maggie said with a little shrug. ‘Kids love me.’

Then, for the second time in as many minutes, her mouth opened before her brain engaged. ‘They’re not the only one.’ It took a moment before the magnitude of her words hit her. Her cheeks began to burn and she watched, eyes wide, Maggie’s expression go from neutral to slack jawed to a big damn smile.

‘Did you just say what I think you did?’

Alex nodded, her voice small. ‘I guess I did…and I totally meant it.’

Maggie bit her lip, her eyes starting to glisten and the arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist tightening. ‘Say it again, baby. I want to hear those words.’

It was harder to do this time, not because those words weren’t true but, because her lips were trembling so much. ‘I love you, Maggie.’ Alex’s tears were the first to fall but Maggie was a very close second.

‘Thank God because I love you too.’ They kissed tenderly before Maggie pulled back, resting her forehead against Alex’s, to add: ‘For a long time, Alex. I always knew that there was something about you, that you weren’t going to be another timewaster, that you weren’t just wanting me for sex--.’

‘I won’t lie though, sex with you is a huge bonus,’ Alex interjected. ‘And your body? Jesus, Maggie.’ As much as she wanted to remain in this very moment, her mind flashed back to their first night together when she had slowly, and with shaking hands, undressed the detective. _Yup_ , she had thought. _I’m definitely gay_. ‘You’re perfect.’

Now it was Maggie’s turn to blush. ‘You’re not so bad yourself, Danvers.’

‘I’m nothing compared to you.’ _Nothing without you, nothing without what you’ve done for me_.

‘Stop with all that bullshit, babe,’ Maggie said, attempting to silence her with lip nibbles. ‘You’re fucking perfect and I’m never going to stop showing you that you are.’ She hooked a leg around Alex’s and used her elbow to push herself up, to straddle her. She instantly went to taste her neck. It never failed to make Alex moan. ‘You…are…fucking…perfect.’

 

 


	2. The One With The Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate all the comments + kudos left on the first chapter! Thank you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

Not so long ago, she would have rolled her eyes at the person she now was, at how happy and ridiculously in love she was.

They’d spent the morning in bed, chatting and tracing shapes on each other’s skin. They then transferred to the couch in the living room, again doing little. Alex had the TV on, watching _Kindergarten Cop_ for the hundredth time whilst Maggie sat stretched out on her lap, reading _Jane Eyre_. Yes, Maggie read Austen! Alex nearly had to pinch herself when she saw her girlfriend pulling the well-read paperback out of the night bag she had packed. Beautiful _and_ intelligent…God, how did she get so lucky?

Truth be told, Alex wasn’t really watching the film. It was on and her eyes following the pictures but her mind was consumed by her girlfriend’s presence. The sweet shampoo scent that lingered in her locks, the heat that radiated from her being, the sound of her finger as she traced words on the page, the --.

The ringing of her phone snapped her out of her daydream. She reached down to pick it up off the floor where it had fallen. It was her sister. ‘Hey, Kara.’

‘Hey, sorry to be a pain because I know this is short notice but can I make a slight change to our plans tonight?’

‘Depends…’

‘Can I bring Lena?’

‘Lena? Luthor?’

Maggie shifted, looking up from her book.

‘Yeah, again, I know it’s short notice and you haven’t really had the chance to get to know her but she called me, wanting to hang and I…I know she hasn’t got that many other people in her life right now and I didn’t want to say no.’

‘I…guess? I mean, the more the merrier, right?’

Maggie had twisted round, and was staring intently.

‘Alex, you are the best! I’m going to head over to hers first and we’ll come to yours at the time we originally agreed upon. As I said, she hasn’t many friends so this really means a lot to me that you would do this for her.’

‘My pleasure,’ Alex said, not flinching as Maggie repeatedly slapped her thigh. _In a minute_ , she mouthed to her girlfriend in reply.

‘Again, you’re the best! See you later!’

‘See you later,’ Alex echoed before hanging up.

Maggie pounced instantly. ‘What was that about Lena?’

‘Kara’s invited her to our game night tonight.’

‘Please tell me you’re kidding.’

Alex shook her head. ‘Nope. Kara asked her as apparently she doesn’t have much in the way of friends.’ _The joys of being a Luthor_.

‘And you said that it was okay?’

‘Isn’t it?’

‘Babe, I arrested her a couple of weeks ago. Do you not realise how awkward that will be?’

 _Oh_. ‘So you did…I totally forgot that but, I mean, it will be fine. It’s not like she’s in prison anymore.’

‘Sure,’ Maggie scoffed. ‘Fine like, ‘Hey Lena! So nice to see you! Sorry that I arrested you even though you were innocent! Wanna be best friends?’’

Alex had to stifle a laugh at her girlfriend’s faux squeaky teen voice. She rested a hand on Maggie’s knee. ‘Look, Kara obviously believes in her and I believe in my sister. It’ll be fine. Slightly awkward, yes, but it will be fine. She got a glowing article written about her after the whole mess that she wouldn’t have gotten otherwise, so maybe it wasn’t a bad thing.’

Maggie huffed, clearly not convinced. ‘Alright but I’m telling you now. We won’t be braiding each other’s hair by the end of the night, that’s for damn sure.’

Pulling her love close to her, Alex planted a kiss on the top of Maggie’s head. ‘Not asking you to braid each other’s hair…just don’t start pulling each other’s either.’

 

XXX

 

It was a few minutes before the agreed upon time of seven o’clock. Alex was stacking the boxes of the selection of board games for this evening – _Scrabble_ , _Clue_ , _Trivial Pursuit_ and, of course, _Monopoly_. Maggie was pacing, intent on wearing away the floorboards. Alex had never seen her so rattled.

 _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea_.

Alex watched her for a few more moments before moving over to her, wrapping her arms around her petite waist. ‘I know this isn’t just about you arresting her. Talk to me. Let it all out.’

Maggie sighed. ‘She probably hates me, Alex. If I was her, I’d hate me.’

‘Even if she does, you can always win her round.’

‘Maybe…but if I don’t? Alex, she’s one of Kara’s friends thereby she’s kinda part of your social circle and you’re important to me and I…I don’t want your friends to hate me.’

 _You’re important to me_ …Alex’s heart swelled. She tightened her hold. ‘They won’t and even if she does – and Lena is only an acquaintance, by the way – it’s not going to affect how I feel about you. I know that you’re the sweetest…most wonderful…most brilliant person ever,’ she said, peppering Maggie’s neck with kisses between each adjective. ‘That’s what matters, okay?’

Maggie rubbed Alex’s forearm. ‘Okay.’

‘Good,’ Alex smiled and then, almost as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. She broke the hold and dashed over to the door to greet her guests. ‘Hey guys!’

Kara had gone for the hug whilst Lena nervously held out a hand. ‘Good to see you again, Alex. Thank you for having me.’

Alex ignored the hand, hugging her instead. ‘Pleasure. Any friend of my sister is a friend of mine. You…you know my girlfriend, right? Maggie?’

Lena’s smile faded upon spotting the detective who had come over. ‘How could I forget?’ She tried to jest but her voice was shaky. She held out a hand nonetheless. ‘At least this meeting is under better circumstances.’

‘I agree,’ Maggie replied with a smile that Alex knew was forced. ‘Won’t happen again…unless you give me a reason to, of course.’

The joke fell flat and Alex wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, just as much as Maggie no doubt did.

Thankfully, the overly optimistic and living embodiment of sunshine, Kara Danvers was also present and reminded everyone of her presence by clapping her hands together loudly. ‘I spy _Monopoly_!’

 

XXX

 

They played _Monopoly_ in their respective couplings. Each player had a token, took their turn and, at the end – they’d set a strict two-hour time limit – they’d add up each team’s money to decide the winner. Although, they were only an hour in and the eventual winners were pretty obvious. _Who on earth played a Luthor at Monopoly?_

‘Your shot, Lena,’ Kara said, passing over the die.

Lena rolled.

Kara announced the result. ‘Six!’ And then moved the token for her friend. _God, that girl loved Monopoly_. ‘Ooh, chance card! Maggie, would you like to do the honours?’

Maggie reached forward to read out Lena’s fate. Her eyes were wide as she read the card for herself. Then, hesitantly, read it aloud. ‘‘Go to jail. Go directly to jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200.’’

Alex had to dig her fingers into her leg to stop herself from laughing out loud.

‘And you said you wouldn’t arrest me again,’ Lena remarked, dragging her token to the appropriate square. The joke got lost in the heavy air.

‘Sorry,’ Maggie muttered.

‘Oh!’ Kara exclaimed, patting Lena’s arm excitedly. ‘I’ve got you covered! Have this,’ she said, slipping Lena the _Get Out of Jail Free Card_ that she had collected a few rounds ago.

‘And look at that. Kara Danvers: my hero once again,’ Lena smiled.

Kara beamed.

Maggie decided to stand up. ‘This is weird, right? And, Lena, I do not blame you if you say that this is so fucking weird because I get it. I totally understand that you must hate me.’

Silence. Lena’s expression was impassive. Then, she replied. ‘I don’t hate you, Maggie. And I do not blame you for what you did. You are an officer of the law and you thought that I was guilty of a crime. Honestly, I would not respect you if you didn’t do what you thought was right.’

Maggie slowly slid down into her seat. ‘Oh…because I thought--.’

‘That I’d hate you? Yes, I got that. But I don’t hate you…you want to keep this city safe _and_ from what I’ve heard from Kara, you’re a great person…but I’ll admit that this situation is a little bit absurd,’ Lena said with a laugh.

‘Like really fucking absurd?’ Maggie asked, a slight smirk on her face.

‘Like really, really fucking absurd,’ Lena concurred. ‘Now…acknowledgement of absurdity out of the way, can we please continue?’

Maggie nodded. ‘Sure. I just needed to get that out--.’

She was cut off by the sound of Kara’s phone buzzing on the table. Kara reached for it and read the message. ‘I…need to go…work emergency.’

Lena looked confused. ‘It’s almost nine on a Saturday night…why on earth would you need to rush into work?’

‘I, uh, I…I’m a keyholder and the night janitor got locked out.’

‘You’re the only other keyholder?’ Lena pressed.

Kara was still stuttering before she decided to go with that excuse. ‘Yes…so I need to go. Can’t keep the night janitor waiting.’

Alex arched a brow. ‘You need a lift, Kara?’

She shook her head. ‘Nope, It’s a one gal job…to unlock the door. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Don’t play without me!’ She called as she dashed out the door.

A few moments of silence passed before somebody said anything. ‘Supergirl never gets a night off, I see,’ Lena remarked.

Alex’s jaw fell open. ‘You know?’

Lena nodded. ‘Of course I know. Her disguise is a hair tie and a pair of glasses.’

‘You know, that’s exactly what I said,’ Maggie said, finally seemingly starting to bond with Lena.

Lena laughed. ‘Honestly, I’m living for the excuses she makes up. Or when she slips up. I once asked her if she needed me to validate her parking and she told me that she flew to my office by bus.’

‘That girl, she’s definitely one of a kind,’ Maggie said, reaching for her glass of rose. ‘To Supergirl and to new friends.’

They all clinked glasses.


	3. The One With The Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inevitably, one night, Little Danvers accidentally sees too much. 
> 
> (originally posted over on my tumblr (life-in--a--beautiful-light) where you can message me prompts for future chapters if you so wish!)

Protecting the city from aliens was a job that never failed to offer variation but Kara Danvers would be lying if she said that the more monotonous aspects of being a superhero weren’t her favourite sort of tasks. Rescuing people from burning buildings, saving cats from precarious positions and pulling people out of car wrecks, all that sort of stuff – _that_ was what she loved doing the most.

It was 3AM, she had saved five lives – four human and one canine – and it felt like time to call it a night…well, at least, to get a couple of hours sleep. The past few days working at the DEO had been hectic to say the least, hence why the simple tasks tonight had been a nice relief, and Kara hadn’t been the only one to feel a little burned out.

She entered her sister’s apartment with her key, quietly, creeping over to the sofa in the darkness. There was already a discarded blanket on the furniture so she wrapped that around her as she nestled into the cushions. She’d nap and surprise Alex come the morning.

Or that was the plan. She’d just shut her eyes when she heard footsteps…then the sound of the kitchen light clicking on.

Kara got to her feet, turned to face–. ‘Maggie?’

Not just Maggie Sawyer. But naked Maggie Sawyer. Completely naked Maggie Sawyer, who nearly dropped the glass she was about to fill with water. ‘Oh Jesus! Kara!’

In the few moments that Maggie stood frozen in front of her before dashing past her, there was nothing that Kara _didn’t_ see.

‘Alex!’ Maggie yelled, picking up another discarded bundle of material, that Kara only now noticed and recognised as her sister’s clothes. ‘Your sister’s here.’

Alex mumbled before coming over, a sheet wrapped around her. It didn’t take x-ray vision to know that she too was completely naked. ‘Kara? What the hell?’ Her hair was messy and there was marks all down her neck…marks that Kara also couldn’t help but stare at. ‘ _Kara_?’

Kara blinked. ‘I…I should leave.’

‘No, no, no. Not until you explain what the hell you’re doing here.’

‘I…’ All she could think about was Maggie’s perfect body. ‘I saw your girlfriend…naked.’

‘Yeah. You did.’

‘I…I didn’t know she had a tattoo.’

‘Tattoo?’

‘Yeah, the star above her–.’

‘Kara!’

‘I…should I leave?’

‘Why? There’s not like there’s anything you’ve now _not_ seen.’

Maggie emerged from the bathroom, in a buttoned borrowed flannel and boy shorts. ‘Did I hear her mention my tattoo?’ She came up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist.

‘I’m sorry, Maggie. I tried to look down but I just saw more.’

Alex arched a brow. ‘You could’ve looked away? And not down?’

‘I–.’

Maggie jumped in, rescuing Kara from her stutters. ‘Hey babe, it’s fine. Slightly awkward but fine. It’s not like we don’t all have the same…bits.’

‘Minus the tattoo,’ Kara chirped. ‘And, please, Maggie. I don’t have your abs. I could only wish to have your abs.’

Maggie smiled. ‘Thanks, Kara.’

‘As one of the few people who are actually qualified to make this assessment, your abs are out of this world.’

‘Big compliment coming from Supergirl. Glad all that time in the gym pays off.’

‘You’re welcome but its just the truth.’

‘Uh, guys?’ Alex interjected. ‘Can you not fawn over each other?’

Maggie rubbed Alex’s shoulder. ‘Aw, babe. There’s no need to be jealous. You’re the only Danvers that’s got my heart.’

‘Yeah and I like boys. _Men_.’ She was rambling, she knew that she was rambling but the words, they just kept coming out. ‘I mean, I like what I saw, it was all very impressive and sculpted and tight but I’m not gay, I–.’

‘ _Kara_ ,’ Alex said firmly. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘ _Oh_ …well, I knew that you have been working hard the past few days and I wanted to spend the night here so I could wake up and make you pancakes.’

Maggie’s expression softened even further. ‘That is the sweetest thing that I have ever heard. I take it back, two Danvers now how my heart.’

Kara offered further explanation. ‘I do it from time to time because, you’ll probably know that when she’s stressed she tends to skip meals. I kinda forgot, since she’s not dated anyone in, well, almost ever, that you’d be here.’

The detective’s hold on the DEO agent tightened, no doubt a little reassurance to Alex that her lack of a past love life was perfectly okay. ‘Kara, you are seriously the sweetest. I wish I had a sister like you.’

‘Well…you do now,’ Kara, said with a smile. ‘I can make you some in the morning, if you like? If that’s okay with you, Alex?’

Alex smiled. ‘It’s always okay…just give us a little heads up, next time, okay?’


	4. The One With The Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hates the idea of yoga...so Maggie finds a way to change her mind.

Every Friday night it was the same.

‘So Danvers, yoga tomorrow?’

And every Friday night, it was a new excuse.

‘I can’t. I took a sore back bump in the field today and probably shouldn’t risk it.’

’Ah tomorrow? Sorry Maggie, I promised my sister we’d do brunch.’

‘Babe, I’m sorry. I just really, really don’t want to go.’

Maggie Sawyer was not going to take no for an answer so, for the fourth Friday evening in a row, she asked her girlfriend if she’d like to accompany her to her yoga class in the morning. This time she asked as she emerged from the bathroom, rather than ask when they were all comfy and cuddled up on the couch. 

‘So babygirl. Yoga tomorrow. You in?’

‘I’m sor–.’ Alex had turned to decline but stopped before saying no. 

And Maggie, wearing nothing but black lingerie and one of Alex’s flannels, had a feeling that that ‘no’ wasn’t coming, as she transitioned into a downward dog position, her back, and backside facing Alex. 

Alex said nothing but Maggie could feel her eyes watching with amazement. 

‘So Danvers. Yoga?’

‘Fuck yes.’


	5. The Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has the perfect present for Alex's upcoming birthday.

The idea had manifested in Maggie’s mind one night over drinks with everyone, when James had been discussing some of his favourite jobs over the years. Days had passed until she had worked up the courage to approach him with the said idea.

She had waited until she had the chance to speak to him one-on-one, with none of the others nearby to hear. ‘Hey, you got a minute?’

‘Sure do. What’s on your mind?’

‘I was wondering if….not now, obviously but if you…you could you, uh, take some photos for me? I’d pay you, of course.’

‘We’re friends, Maggie. You don’t have to pay me,’ James said, his smile warm. ‘What do you want photos of?’

‘Uh…me.’

‘Of you? Like headshots or–.’

‘Sexy shots.’ The two words rushed out of her mouth, much faster and louder than she had anticipated and she grimaced. She had only known James Olsen for a few months and he was one of her girlfriend’s closest friends. The seconds that passed before he spoke were long, excruciating moments of uncertainty and of herself mentally screaming that this might be way too weird.

But James was great about it, smiling and finally answering. ‘Sure.’ It was a knowing smile. ‘This got something to do with a certain someone’s birthday coming up?’

‘You know me too well,’ she smirked before quickly retreating into awkwardness. ‘Like I’m not planning on anything too scandalous, because that’d be weird if you took them…I was thinking just, you know, _sexy_. For her eyes only…and your eyes obviously.’

He placed a hand on her shoulder. ‘They’re your photos, Maggie. Wear, or don’t wear, whatever you want. Won’t be the first time I’ll have taken, as you say, ‘scandalous’, photos.’

‘Yeah but never of Alex’s girlfriend before.’

‘Well, there’s also good reason for that,’ James laughed. ‘But I don’t see any reason why it’s weird. You approached me, after all.’

‘That’s true.’

James patted Maggie’s arm. ‘Call me when you have a date in mind.’

~ ~ ~

The evening of Alex’s birthday was spent in the bar with the usual suspects – Kara, J’onn, Winn and the master photographer himself, James. It just felt right to spend it there. It was their place and their family. Nobody would have had it any other way.

An hour into drinks, Maggie produced the card that she had hidden in her bag. ‘Oh babe, I totally forgot to give you this earlier.’

‘Understandable, since you’ve basically spoiled me all day.’

‘Uh-huh,’ Maggie grinned, the envelope now firmly in Alex’s grasp.

‘You want me to open it now?’

Maggie made the same noise of affirmation as before, exchanging a look with James whilst the others chatted amongst themselves.

The others’ attention, though, quickly turned to Alex, who was holding her card up for everyone to see. ‘Aw, babe,’ she beamed, a little teary-eyed at the customised card that Maggie had ordered online weeks ago that had her favourite picture of them and a caption that read _Happy Birthday to the World’s Greatest Girlfriend_.

The genuine reaction to a simple card made Maggie’s heart swell…but the swelling did little to stop it from hammering away. _Everyone was now looking_. _It was a very public_ place. What _if they see? What if someone else sees? For God’s sake Sawyer, maybe this wasn’t your best idea_. ‘Nothing but the truth, Al,’ she said, forcing a smile, trying to act normal and like there wasn’t anything at all, never mind something so personal inside the card - except, of course, the essay she had written about why she was so ridiculously head over heels in love with Alex Danvers. ‘Love you.’

Alex’s bottom lip quivered slightly but she managed to echo the sentiment. Then returned to the card, gave the front of it another look and then opened it.

Her eyes went wide.

She let out a little squeak.

She shut the card and looked at Maggie. ‘Oh…my…God.’ Her cheeks had went very red, very quickly. She looked inside the card again, opening it a little more carefully with her newfound knowledge of its contents before closing it again and holding it tight to her chest. ‘Are you for real?’

Maggie smiled. ‘Am I. Do you like it?’

‘Like it? Holy crap, Maggie, I _love_ it. I freaking _love_ you.’

‘Good. There’s more to come.’ That 6x4 of her lounging in black lace was one of numerous photos that would come Alex’s way that evening.

‘So…you gonna tell us what’s in there?’ Winn was the first to ask.

‘I, uh…’ Alex stuttered.

J’onn jumped in. ‘Maybe it’s something personal.’

Winn frowned. ‘What sort of personal?’

Kara couldn’t help herself and her loud reaction from using her X-Ray vision gave her away. ‘Oh _Rao_ …wow.’

‘Subtle, Kara,’ Maggie laughed.

‘Oh c’mon!’ Winn gestured to James. ‘J’onn and Kara are allowed to know but we aren’t?’

‘Actually,’ James smirked. ‘I know…and I’m glad the birthday girl is happy with it.’

‘Very happy,’ Alex added, looking back at Maggie. ‘Thank you baby.’

‘You’re welcome, babe.’

Winn pouted. ‘You guys suck.’

* * *


	6. The Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex falls asleep on Maggie's shoulder and Maggie, smitten by the sight, can't help but share it with Kara and Winn.

For Friday film night, something that had soon become a thing for the two of them, it was Maggie’s turn to pick the film. She chose _Die Hard_ – for the sole purpose at making fun at how woefully inaccurate that flick was.

Yet, despite the ongoing commentary, Alex somehow managed to fall asleep, her head rested on Maggie’s shoulder.

Maggie had never seen anything quite as precious and, upon realising the situation she had been blessed with, she immediately paused the film, fearful that a car chase or explosion would wake her love. Because she wanted to sit like this forever and, whilst she knew that was impossible, she at least wanted to cherish this moment forever, snapping a selfie of the two of them on her phone. A photo to keep, to set as the lock screen on her phone, to send to the group chat because, _damn it_ , she wanted the whole world to know how lucky and grateful she was to have found Alex.

**MS** : ‘Look how precious.’

**KD** : ‘OMG!’

      ‘MAGGIE!’

      ‘THIS IS THE CUTEST THING I’VE SEEN!!!’

**MS** : ‘I did pretty well, didn’t I?’

**KD** : ‘YES!!!’

**WS** : ‘Okay, this is cute but when she sees this, you’re dead Sawyer.’

**KD** : ‘I’M ALREADY DEAD!’

       ‘DEATH BY CUTENESS. SCREW KRYPTONITE, THAT’S MY WEAKNESS.’

**MS** : ‘Lil Danvers, you’re adorable.’

       ‘And please, Winn. She’s a teddy bear, really.’

**WS** : ‘Maybe to you.’

       ‘The amount of times she threatens me with her index finger...’

**MS** : ‘Same.’

       ‘It’s so hot.’

**KD** : ‘MAGGIE STOP’

       ‘NO.’

       ‘NO FINGERS.’

       ‘Take another picture of her, I need something to get rid of that image of my sister and her…you know.’

**MS** : ‘Sorry Kara.

       ‘Gimme a sec.’

Maggie shifted ever so slightly, hoping her sleepyhead would do the same.

Alex did, mumbling contently as she cuddled into Maggie even more, the arm that was once hanging limply at her side moving to around Maggie’s waist, holding on tightly.

‘You’re so cute,’ Maggie whispered, placing her lips gently on the top of her girl’s head before pulling up the camera and snapping a pic. She couldn’t help herself, taking a few extra before posting just one, the one in which she had kissed Alex again, in the group chat.

**KD** : ‘AHHHH.’

**WS** : ‘You two make me sick.’

       ‘In a good way.’

       ‘But sick nonetheless.’

**KD** : ‘IM LITERALLY THROWING UP RAINBOWS.’

**MS** : ‘I’m like in heaven.’

       ‘She’s so warm.’

       ‘And cuddly.’

       ‘She’s like a little koala.’

**KD** : ‘Koala Alex.’

       ‘Koalex?’

        ‘IDK that sounded better in my head.’

**WS** : ‘She’s so going to kill you.’

**MS** : ‘Teddy bear, guys. Teddy bear.’

       ‘Wait.’

       ‘Koala bear. She’s a little koala bear.’

And the best part was that Alex Danvers was _her_ little koala bear. And that made Maggie smile so much more.

 

 

/  /  /

 

Alex woke, snuggled under covers and snuggled into the side of her girlfriend. She couldn’t remember when she had fallen asleep last night but what she knew for certain was that she fell asleep on the couch meaning that, at some point, Maggie had picked her up in her strong arms and carried her to bed.

That mere thought sent Alex’s heart a flutter.

It was a little after eight and a Saturday, one of those rare days when they didn’t bother setting an alarm. Maggie looked so peaceful – and perfect – sleeping, so Alex made sure to take extra care as she snuck out of bed, desperate for a glass of water.

She picked her phone up off the coffee table on the way there.

_62 Notifications? What the…?_

She opened up the offending group chat, scrolling right to the start of the conversation she had seemingly missed last night and saw it…the picture of her. She kept scrolling and saw the pictures that followed not just of her cuddled up to Maggie on the couch, but also in bed. She would have been mad if the photos weren’t so damn cute. Or if she hadn’t looked so damn content in each snap.

She was grinning like a fool as she crept back over to bed and snapped a picture of Maggie, immediately firing it into the group chat.

**AD** : ‘And you thought I was cute?’

       ‘Look. At. Her.’

**KD** : ‘I AM DECEASED.’

       ‘HER PJS!!!’

       ‘SHE HAS UNICORN PJS!’

       ‘Where did she buy them? I want them.’

**WS** : ‘Ugh. I hate you guys.’

       ‘I mean I love you’

       ‘But I hate you.’

  


	7. The One With The Shitty Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a shitty day at work and opens up about it.

It was a little after nine when Maggie came home from work and immediately unloaded a stack of files onto the dining room table, apologising profoundly for being so late and for the fact that she would be up way past midnight finishing paperwork – she had only come home, she had explained, to at least be in Alex’s presence when she worked her way through a shitload of work and, of course, to share a few kisses as she brewed herself a big mug of coffee.

Alex swapped the couch for the bed at about eleven, and had her nose in a science journal until Maggie closed her laptop, changed into one of Alex’s shirts and slipped under the bedsheets beside her.

‘ _Finally._ Hey gorgeous,’ Alex grinned, snuggling close and nuzzling Maggie’s neck.

Maggie pulled away, an apologetic look on her face. ‘Not tonight baby. I’m sorry.’ There was sadness in her voice.

‘What’s wrong?’  

‘What _isn’t_ wrong?’ She replied, with a heavy sigh.

Alex placed a tender kiss on Maggie’s shoulder. ‘I’m here. Talk to me.’ She kissed her again, to encourage her, to tell her that it was okay, that this was a safe space and she could share anything with her. It was hard for Maggie to open up, to break down her walls but they were working on it, and she was getting better.

Finally, she said it. ‘I watched an officer die today.’

 _Damn_. ‘I’m so sorry.’

Maggie managed a small nod, as she bit down on her bottom lip in a failing attempt to stop it from shaking. ‘You were probably told it too, to decompartmentalise, to leave all that shitty work stuff at work and I do, I _did_. It was horrible but it’s a risk we all take. I understood that, I processed that. Then I made the error of checking my work email before bed. And read that the guy had a wife…two kids.’

 _Shit_.

‘I love this job because I know that I’m making a difference, however small, in this crazy, messed up world but I…I was there today. That could have been me. That wife could have been you. And I just--.’ Maggie’s voice caught and the tears that had been building up in her eyes began to spill. ‘All that paperwork? That was my incident report, my statement and I couldn’t even finish it because it hurt to think about, it fucking hurt so fucking much.’

Alex reached to wipe Maggie’s tears away with her thumb. ‘I understand,’ she said because she did, she really did. This was her reality too and she didn’t want to even begin to imagine something happening to her, or to Maggie. Every day, she worried about her sister who was the girl of steel, for God’s sake. Maggie was mere flesh and bone.

‘I…I…’ Maggie’s lip kept trembling and she clung onto Alex’s waist tightly. ‘Can you…hold me?’ She asked, her voice so small, so vulnerable.

Alex gave a small nod and Maggie lay her head on Alex’s chest. Tears continued to spill, soaking through Alex’s shirt but she couldn’t care less and rubbed small circles on Maggie’s back until the tears became fewer, her breaths calmer and sleepier. It took a while but Maggie fell asleep there, a handful of Alex’s shirt still in her grasp.

Fearful of waking her, Alex didn’t dare move and soon fell asleep herself, at an uncomfortable angle with her glasses still rested on top of her head.


	8. The One With The Missing Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring session goes awry and Maggie has to face one of her fears.

The unmistakable contact of bone against bone.

Maggie hits the deck, lands hard on her back before rolling onto her stomach, hands clutching her jaw.

Alex is rocked by, first the initial contact and then the effect of it. She drops to her knees and rests a hand on the small of Maggie’s back. ‘Are you okay?’ It’s less of a question, more of a plea. _Please tell me I haven’t hurt you_.

A groan was her reply. _A firm yes._

She fleets between girlfriend mode and doctor mode. ‘Baby, lemme see. Lemme have a look at you.’ The circles she rubs on her back are caring, but much more tender than a doctor’s touch.

More groans before Maggie pushes herself to her knees. There’s blood dripping down her chin.

‘Hold still for me,’ Alex says gently. She first runs her fingers down each side of Maggie’s jaw, finding it smooth and perfect, as always, and causing her girlfriend no reason to wince. She then rested a finger on Maggie’s bottom lip and gently pulled it down.

Two teeth. She had knocked out two of her girlfriend’s bottom teeth.

‘Shit,’ Alex hissed, angry at herself. She rested her hands on Maggie’s shoulders. ‘I’m so sorry. My dentist offers emergency appointments. I’ll drive you there and if your dental plan doesn’t cover ‘girlfriend kicking out your teeth’, I’ll pay for it.’

Maggie pulled away. ‘No, ‘sfine.’

‘It’s not fine. I hit you, I’ll pay.’ The words coming out of her mouth made her cringe. _I hit you_. That sounded just as terrible as she felt.

‘No. No denth--.’ She gave up even trying to finish that word.

‘Baby, you’re bleeding and you’re in pain, not to mention that you’re missing two teeth.’ Two teeth that, as Alex glanced around the mat, were nowhere to be seen. ‘You need to be seen immediately or it could get worse. Infections…teeth falling out…you know?’

There was a flicker of protest in Maggie’s eyes but, after a brief stare down with Alex, it vanished. ‘Fine,’ she said with a heavy sigh.

 

/ / /

 

In the waiting room, Maggie picked at a cuticle until it bled, prompting Alex to ask, with concern in her eyes and her voice, if she was okay.

And Maggie answered, hesitantly and in obvious discomfort. ‘I need to tell you something and I need you to promise not to laugh.’

‘Anything.’

‘I hate the dentist.’

‘A lot of--.’

‘No, s’worse than that. I have,’ she paused to sigh. ‘I have anxiety about it.’

Alex didn’t even flinch at her words. Everyone had something that they didn’t like, something that they were terrified of. A relative stranger poking around your mouth with sharp metal instruments? That was Maggie’s and Alex understood, completely. ‘I’ll stay with you.’

Maggie forced a smile and took the hand that had been offered to her. ‘I usually go to a dentist for nervous patients. They sedate me and I don’t remember much of it. Today, _this_ is my worst nightmare.’

Guilt was hitting Alex more and more. ‘I’ll try my best to distract you…I’ll, uh, take my shirt off,’ she jested, trying to lighten the mood a little, to help ease Maggie’s worry.

‘Please…it was your body that got me in this mess to begin with.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘C’mon Alex. That tank top? You couldn’t have possibly picked a tighter one. I couldn’t concentrate.’

Alex laughed.

‘What’s funny?’

‘You’re blaming me? My foot slipped because of your _stupid_ abs.’

‘God, we’re gay.’

‘ _So_ gay.’

Giggling, Maggie slumped into Alex’s shoulder. ‘Kissing you is turning out to be one of my best decisions in life. Minus this whole teeth incident, of course.’

Alex’s heart swelled but she said nothing in return, fearing that she might ruin this otherwise perfect moment with a lame joke or start babbling or, worse, bawling because she had fallen so damn hard for this tough, badass, yet sweet detective. Instead, she rubbed small circles on Maggie’s back as they waited for the inevitable.

‘Maggie Sawyer?’

Slowly, Maggie got to her feet and offered a hand out to Alex. ‘Come with me?’

‘Always, Sawyer. Always.’


	9. The One With Maggie's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie never actually tells Alex when her birthday is...but, of course, Alex knows.

It was her own fault. There was nobody to blame but herself as she woke on her birthday to no cards, no presents – not even a _Happy Birthday_.

Alex had smiled and said good morning as she poured coffee but that was it. Why? Because Maggie Sawyer had never actually told her that it was her birthday, something she only remembered a few days ago and then decided against suddenly springing it on her.

To anyone else, it would have sounded stupid but not to Maggie. Emily had been her last proper girlfriend and that had ended seven years ago. Since then her dating life had become a series of short-lived relationships that never lasted any longer than a couple of months because she either pushed them away or they just left. Nobody ever stayed long enough to know.

If she was being honest, she had expected Alex to have left by now - instead, they had fallen in love.

And that was why Maggie felt terrible about it. Somebody loved her and yet she had been so guarded in the early days of dating her amazing, beautiful girlfriend, that she hadn’t even told her when her freaking birthday was.

It was sad.

Life before Alex was sad.

She never said anything during breakfast and they went to work as normal. They texted about the usual small stuff during the day and that was it. It was just a typical Wednesday.

That was until four o’clock, when a uniformed officer came up to her desk, carrying a huge bouquet of flowers and a little teddy bear.

‘These were delivered to reception for you, Detective Sawyer.’

Maggie felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she thanked him, taking in the stunning arrangement and holding the plush bear with the words _I Love You_ emblazoned on its chest, to her own chest. She reached for the card that was tied to the bear.

‘You’re ruining my street cred, Danvers,’ she said to herself with a smile on her face as she opened the envelope. What little street cred she had left vanished as she read the note and started to cry.

_‘I could write pages and pages about how much you mean to me but I could also say it all in just one word – everything._

_I love you and I can’t wait to spoil you after your shift. Happy Birthday._

_See you at my place?_

_Alex_

_X’_

So lost in Alex’s sweet, sweet words, Maggie flinched as her Captain patted her on the shoulder. ‘You found yourself a good one there. It’s nice to see you so happy.’

‘Thanks Charlie.’

‘You’re welcome, kid. Your shift’s nearly over, why don’t you go home to your girl?’

‘You sure?’

‘You finish in an hour anyway, it’s your birthday and, I’d imagine your mind is elsewhere right now. Go home, Maggie.’

Maggie smiled, standing and grabbing her jacket from her chair. ‘Thank you.’

‘One condition, though.’

‘What’s that?’

‘You introduce me and the boys to Alex soon. We all want to meet her.’

Maggie nodded. ‘I will.’

 

//

 

Anticipating some form of surprise awaiting her – it was Alex, after all – she sent a quick text to say she was on her way home before leaving the precinct. She got a few looks from her colleagues as she carried the bouquet to her car but, really, she didn’t care. Nobody had ever gotten her flowers before. It was new and it was nice.

Thankfully, the door to Alex’s was unlocked so she didn’t have to juggle the flowers in one hand to knock, or to find her keys and she walked into the apartment to soft music playing and cake and presents sitting on the kitchen counter.

‘There’s my birthday girl,’ Alex beamed, emerging from the bathroom in a robe. In lieu of the normal tie, the robe had a giant purple ribbon holding it together.

Maggie grinned. ‘Just so you know, you made me cry at my desk.’

‘Payback for not telling me when your birthday was,’ Alex smirked, pulling her in for a tender kiss.

‘I’m sorry.’ And she was, truly. Sorry and embarrassed that she never thought that much of herself to tell her girlfriend something as important as the day she was born. Sorry and embarrassed that Alex was probably scared to secretly arrange something, not knowing if there was reason like Valentine’s Day as to why Maggie hadn’t said anything about it, but did so anyways. ‘When did you find out?’

‘Like the day I met you,’ Alex replied, before her eyes went wide and she desperately tried to hide her crazy. ‘Because you totally seemed like an Aries and I totally did not run a background check on you and thought that you looked cute in your driver’s licence photo, nope, no way.’

 _Cute in her driver’s licence photo?_ Maggie tried her hardest not to blush, because she was certain that photo was the worst picture to ever exist. ‘Uh-huh, sure. I’ll believe you.’

Alex offered a sympathetic smile. ‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

‘I don’t know, I forgot? I never said it when we first got together, when most couples share things like that and then it kinda crept up and I didn’t want to spring it on you and have you feel obligated to spend a ton of money on me.’

‘You’re ridiculous.’

She was, she knew that but didn’t want to dwell on it any longer, attempting a joke instead. ‘Says the girl who literally has a giant bow wrapped around her waist.’

‘Well if you don’t wanna unwrap me, then that’s your choice,’ Alex teased.

‘I never said that.’

Alex slapped Maggie’s hopeful hand away. ‘Later. Open your other presents first.’

‘And save the best till last, gotcha.’

There were five gifts in all – not including her girlfriend – and they had to be opened in a very specific order, as dictated by Alex. The first was a stunning, yet simple, silver necklace that Maggie absolutely adored. The second was a kids science kit that made Maggie laugh out loud.

‘Oh my God.’

‘Use this to brush up on your skills and I’ll let you help out in the lab at work,’ Alex grinned. ‘Plus it comes in a little briefcase so you can take it to work and maybe help out some of those clueless crime scene techs you got working for you.’

The third gift was chocolates and not just any chocolates. Fine Belgium chocolates that, just two days ago, were handmade in Belgium.

‘Having a sister who can fly has its perks,’ Alex had simply shrugged.

Present number four nearly made her cry again and it wasn’t just because it was a bonsai tree.

‘I went to like five different shops to get it and I’m pretty sure they must’ve thought I was weird when I kept insisting it _had_ to be six months old.’

‘Six months?’ Maggie echoed then realised why. ‘Because we met six months ago?’

Alex smiled. ‘It can grow as we grow. Plus, I know you have this obsession with bonsai trees, so I thought it was perfect.’

It was, and Maggie thought that it wouldn’t be able to be topped. That was until she unwrapped the last present and beamed at how intricate the handmade gift was, at how much time and effort that her girlfriend had put into it.

‘It’s a coupon book. I saw something like it on _Pinterest_ and I thought it would be a fun present. There’s like fifty different ones in there that you can like _redeem_ or whatever, whenever you want.’

Maggie had no words as she flipped through the pieces of colourful paper that had been tied together with a light blue ribbon. There was a coupon for _‘one massage’_ , another for _‘a date night at a vegan place and Alex won’t make a single complaint or sarcastic comment’_ and there was another, one that made Maggie’s breath hitch and her pulse race – _‘one lapdance’_. The list went on.

‘This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.’

‘You actually like it? I thought it was way too cheesy and that you’d think it was silly and I wasn’t sure--.’

Maggie cut her off with a kiss. ‘Alex, this is amazing. Truly. Best present ever, hands down.’

‘You still have one more present to unwrap you know.’

‘Well since you gave me that present, that makes you the best present by default.’ She went to tug at the ribbon around Alex’s waist that held her robe closed. Then she remembered. ‘Can I use one of those coupons now?’

‘They’re not valid until tomorrow,’ Alex grinned, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s neck and dropping her voice low. ‘But since it’s your birthday, you can have _whatever_ you want.’

‘Lapdance,’ Maggie said, breathlessly. ‘Please, please, please I want a lapdance.’

‘Go sit down, baby.’

So incredibly excited, Maggie had nearly tripped as she ran to grab a chair.

 _Best birthday ever_.


	10. The One With The Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...by popular demand. Continues on from the last chapter.

On Valentine’s Day, it had been slow and close, their foreheads touching as they swayed and Alex gasping, then giggling, as Maggie dipped her.

Then there’d been a handful of other nights when they had drunk too much and their moves had been messy, painfully uncoordinated and completely out of sync to whatever song had come on shuffle. Every drunken dance had ended the same way, with them collapsed in a heap on the couch or on the bed or, on one sore occasion, on the floor.

They’d danced before, plenty of times, but never like this. They’d never done _this_.

Maggie certainly hadn’t. Lap dances were always above a certain level of intimacy with girlfriends that she never reached, a sort of intimacy that she thought only existed in fiction.

And here Alex Danvers was, dimming the lights, switching the music to something sexy before standing in front of her, about to give her a lap dance wearing whatever was under that satin robe. _Alex, who had never been a fan of intimacy, was about to give her a goddamn lap dance._

The thought made words stick in the back of Maggie’s throat. ‘This…this is actually happening?’

‘Do you want it to?’ Alex asked, smirking because, of course, she knew the answer.

‘Yes, _God yes_.’ This was all she had ever wanted, even though she had never thought that she had wanted this. The thought had never crossed her mind until mere minutes ago because Alex herself was always enough but now, now it was the _only_ thought on Maggie’s mind.

‘You have any more requests?’

‘I, uh…’ _Alex wanted her to short-circuit didn’t she?_ ‘I can have more?’

‘Birthday girl can make as many requests as she wants. I’m in a _very_ giving mood tonight.’

_God, Alex did want her to short-circuit. That girl, that beautiful, sexy girl_. ‘Yes.’

Alex laughed at the reply, revelling in the effect of her actions and cranking them up a notch as she wrapped arms around Maggie’s neck and whispered, ‘What do you want, baby?’

‘Glasses. Your glasses, wear them please.’

‘So polite,’ she said, her voice even lower now as she pulled away. ‘Sure, baby. Hang on a sec.’

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ Hell, she would wait days, months, years for Alex to re-emerge from the bathroom that she had dashed off to. Thankfully, Alex didn’t keep her waiting any longer than ten seconds, glasses on and robe off and Maggie now was really, really struggling.

Black lace bra. Black lace panties. Black leather thigh holster.

The sexiest DEO agent ever. And, god, did Alex know it as she sauntered over, hips swinging in time to the music, a teasing smile on her face. ‘Glasses are on.’

‘Alex, I, _fuck_.’

‘Eloquent.’

Considering her rapidly diminishing cognitive functions, it was surprisingly eloquent. ‘ _Fuck_.’

‘We will. Soon, I promise.’

_Damn_. ‘Alex.’

‘Mmhm?’

Maggie’s mind was a jumble of words. _Hot. Sexy. Stunning. Fuck. Gorgeous. Damn. Beautiful. Lucky. So. Goddamn. Lucky. Fuck._ She took a second, skimming hands up and down Alex’s slender waist, and finally managed to form a coherent sentence, albeit short because breath was also evading her. ‘You’re so beautiful.’

Normally Alex blushed at such comments, was bashful in response and always tried to deflect. Not tonight. Maybe it was the ersatz, and definitely not standard issue, DEO uniform. Maybe she just finally started believing that she was beautiful and worthy of such admiration. Maybe it was both, maybe it was neither. Regardless, the comment had no visible effect on her as she leaned forward to push strands of Maggie’s hair away and place a kiss on her forehead.

Maggie closed the distance between them, pulling Alex to her and placing kisses all over her stomach.

For a few moments Alex indulged her, moaning contently before she pushed a palm into Maggie’s chest, forcing her against the back of the chair. ‘Honey, we’re not are going to get very far if you can’t keep your hands to yourself.’

‘Have you looked in a goddamn mirror?’

‘Not my fault that the NCPD’s finest is hella gay,’ Alex grinned, a grin that only grew wider as her eyes darted down. There was a glint in her eyes as she reached for the badge that was still clipped to Maggie’s belt. ‘Talking of which.’

Maggie swallowed hard. ‘I, I need that for work.’

‘Oh, you’ll get it back.’

Yeah and she would never cease thinking about it being clipped to Alex’s thigh holster and how it touched Alex’s inner thigh.

‘This makes me Detective Danvers now, huh?’ Alex mused, her voice low and husky and so, so sexy as she got another idea, her fingers reaching for and popping free the other police issue item on Maggie’s belt. ‘And you’re under arrest. For withholding information from me.’

Yet as she reached for Maggie’s wrist, Maggie pulled away. Almost every other night, she would be down for Alex restraining her with her own cuffs. Not tonight. Not right now. She couldn’t. It would kill her. ‘Please, Alex,’ she whimpered. ‘Please let me touch you.’

‘You promise to behave?’

‘I promise to try.’

Alex pursed her lips and nodded. ‘Okay, Detective Sawyer. I’ll give you a chance but, just in case…’ She secured the cuffs to her holster and let them hang, brushing against her thigh as she started to move her body, her hips finding perfect rhythm almost instantly.

The jumble of words started falling out of Maggie’s mouth.

_‘Babe.’_

At first Maggie just watched and struggled to take it all in, unsure of where to even begin to look. There was a lot to take in, from the way Alex played with her hair, to the way her back muscles flexed as she danced.

_‘Sexy.’_

Incredibly sexy and that was before Maggie held Alex’s hips as Alex started grinding deep and hard against Maggie’s body over and over again, before Alex offered Maggie a leg and encouraged Maggie to remove the holster not with her hands – she was quick to gently slap them away – but with her teeth and Maggie’s lips burned at how warm Alex was down there.

_‘Alex.’_

Alex was too good to be true, there was no way that someone as perfect as her could exist, especially in this crazy, fucked up world. But she did and here she was, making Maggie’s throat dry but her panties so fucking wet.

_‘Gorgeous.’_

Some might see Alex’s body of freckles, scars and bruises as imperfections but to Maggie, they weren’t. They were perfections, all beautiful and all part of the amazing and incredible life that Alex Danvers lived, a life that Alex was now sharing with Maggie.

_‘I’m so lucky.’_

Those words choked Maggie and tears began to sting her eyes because she’d never felt lucky in her life before Alex. Since meeting Alex, she’d dodged death, she woke up every morning with a smile on her face and, hell, she was even being treated to a lap dance by Alex, her lucky charm in life.

Alex was quick to hear the way Maggie’s voice caught and she was there, immediately, to caress Maggie’s cheeks and catch the tear that fell. ‘We’re both lucky,’ she whispered, placing one hand on Maggie’s shoulder to steady her, as she straddled her to kiss her lips, to nibble on her lips, eliciting a small groan and an _I love you_. ‘Love you too, baby,’ Alex replied as one hand slipped down to Maggie’s thigh and squeezed it.

_Damn._

The pants needed to go, and go quickly, but Alex had reduced her to such a state that her hands fumbled awkwardly as she struggled with the belt.

Alex backed off and pushed Maggie’s hands away as her hips swayed. With ease, she unbuckled the belt, pulled it free in one swift motion and threw it to the floor. The popper and zipper were next as Maggie lifted her hips and let Alex pull the jeans off before she pulled her onto her lap, the heat from her thighs making her moan. ‘ _Alex_.’

Alex said nothing as she went for Maggie’s neck.

_‘Alex_.’

From the neck, Alex’s lips continued to head south, hands making light work of the buttons on Maggie’s blouse. But there’s only so far she could go in this position, on this chair and Maggie wanted more, so much more. She lifted Alex with her as she stood, Alex hooking her legs around Maggie’s waist as Maggie carried her to their bed and gently laid her down.

Alex shook her head the second Maggie mounted her. ‘No, baby.’

‘No?’

‘You,’ Alex rasps, grabbing Maggie by her shirt and flipping her. ‘Tonight’s about you. So let me.’

 

///

 

_That was one hell of a way to start another year of her life._

‘You good there, babe?’ Alex asked, licking her lips. ‘You look a little out of breath.’

‘Nah, I’m good,’ Maggie said, pushing herself onto her hands and knees to straddle Alex before her body gave out and she fell on top of Alex with a gentle moan. ‘I take that back.’

Alex smiled, wrapped her arms around Maggie’s sweat slicked back and held her tightly. ‘I’ve got you, baby.’

‘That was so…intense.’

‘It was your birthday. I had to make it extra special.’

‘I’m getting old - you’re gonna be the death of me, Danvers.’

‘Yeah?’ Alex grinned before she effortlessly flipped Maggie, pinning her down by the hands and peppering her collarbone with kisses.

‘Yeah,’ Maggie sighed contently. ‘God, I wish I didn’t have work tomorrow.’

‘You don’t have to go.’

‘Calling in sick the day after my birthday? That’s not suspicious at all.’

‘You told everyone at the precinct that it was your birthday but not me?’ There was neither hurt nor anger in her tone, only bewilderment.

Communication. That was what they were building their relationship on. It was difficult for Maggie to be so open but she was getting better. And right now was a good time for clarification. She shuffled under Alex, so she could sit up and so she could be honest with her girl. ‘It was never like that, believe me. I just…I just never thought we’d be together long enough for it to be relevant, which isn’t a reflection of you because you’re great and you’re wonderful, it’s just…I just have never had the greatest track record when it comes to people staying in my life.’

‘You do now,’ Alex said, with nothing but love in her eyes and her smile. ‘And it’s not just me you’ve got now, so be prepared for tomorrow, that’s all I’m saying.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘You told everyone?’

‘Of course. On the condition that they didn’t say anything so I could have you all to myself today.’

‘So a surprise party, huh?’

‘I believe my sister prefers the term a _Belated Birthday Bonanza_ but yes, at the bar tomorrow after work. Act surprised.’

‘I will,’ Maggie grinned. ‘Hey so, if we’re still celebrating tomorrow, any chance of a repeat of, you know _that_?’

‘Who says anything about waiting until tomorrow?’ Alex teased, a finger tracing Maggie’s abs.

‘Me. ‘Cause any repeat of _that_ right now _will_ kill me.’ _That_ had simultaneously wrecked her and had made her feel so alive. Waiting for tomorrow was necessary but would be damn difficult. ‘You know what I’d like now though?’

‘What?’

‘Cake.’

Alex smiled. ‘You mean that that Tiramisu cake I made specially?’

‘ _Made_?’

‘Fine, I _bought_.’ Alex Danvers was a badass, had a brilliant mind and was an amazing lover, but everyone had their weaknesses. When it came to baking and cooking, bless her, Alex tried but usually her efforts were in vain. ‘But I did buy candy sprinkles for it specially.’

Maggie had revealed her fondness for candy sprinkles on one of their first dates at a little ice cream parlour near the precinct and it was a detail that Alex had always remembered. ‘God, you are perfect.’

‘I try,’ Alex smiled as she climbed off Maggie, away to go fetch cake as requested. She was stopped only by Maggie catching her arm.

‘No, Alex,’ she said, firmly. ‘You don’t try. It’s just you being you. And that’s what’s so amazing about you. And why I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ The blushes were back and Alex stood smiling coyly until Maggie snapped her out of it.

‘I also love Tiramisu so, you know…’

Alex nodded, sprinting over to the kitchen. ‘Yes ma’am.’


	11. The One With The Status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short one this time! I also take prompts here on or on my tumblr (life-in--a--beautiful-light). Thank you for reading.

She doesn’t bother much with Facebook.

She has an account solely to connect with college friends, a few colleagues and a couple of people from high school. That’s it. Her aunt hates Facebook and the rest of her family, well, she isn’t expecting any friend requests from them anytime soon.

She makes her account as restricted as possible. Her profile picture is five years old, of her wearing sunglasses and a ballcap, and she goes by her first and middle name. It’s impossible to find her profile.

She rarely even goes on the site. Her last status update was three years ago, a generic _Happy New Year_ message she drunkenly posted. She only goes on the site to reply to messages or, when she’s really bored, to lurk.

She decides, one day, that she’s going to update her profile for the first time in years. She’s lounging on the couch with the app open on her phone, as her girlfriend’s head rests in her lap. It takes her a while to figure out how to do it but she finds the option and makes the change, smiling as she does so.

She nudges her girlfriend to get her attention. ‘Hey, babe. Look.’

Alex cranes her head back to look at the screen and beams. ‘Looks perfect.’

‘It does, doesn’t it?’ Maggie looks at the words again and her smile widens and her heart feels full. She’s never felt this sort of satisfaction from social media before.

_Margaret Ellen is in a relationship_.


	12. Car Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this one on my Tumblr a while back but really liked how it turned out so thought I'd share it here as well :)

‘How quickly can you scramble your sister?’

There was something about her girlfriend’s tone that made Alex Danvers rise from her chair and her heart begin to thump. ‘Right this second, why?’

‘My car was hit by a truck…I can smell petrol and I can’t… _ugh_ , I can’t move.’

Alex’s chest felt tighter as she jogged over to Winn, who looked up at her, puzzled. ‘Where are you?’

‘Corner of Lex and Williams Street.’

‘Winn, I need Kara at the corner of Lex and Williams Street right now.’

‘On it,’ he said, without hestitation, already dialling Kara’s number. ‘What’s happened?’

‘Maggie--.’ The words were hard to say out loud, she didn’t want to say them out loud but, thankfully, Winn seemed to understand, not saying anymore when she froze, her mind starting to form some image, straight out of a nightmare, of her love, trapped in a car, covered in blood, hurt.

‘Al…Alex, you still there?’

Alex blinked, back to reality but still terrified, her voice shaky and her eyes beginning to fill with tears. ‘Yes, baby, yes. Winn’s calling her now.’

‘Good,’ Maggie wheezed.

‘How much pain are you in?’

‘A lot…my legs are trapped and my chest…sharp pains. Stabbing pains, it’s hard to…’

_Breathe. She was struggling to breathe_. ‘Stay with me, baby. Tell me where exactly the pain is.’

‘Left…left side.’

‘Anywhere else?’ She asked, as Winn shot her a thumbs up, signalling that help was in flight and would be there in mere seconds.

‘Shoulder...my arm, I can’t…move it.’

_Spleen, it was likely her spleen_. ‘Kara’s on her way. Hold tight,’ she said, although with every pained gasp from her girlfriend, her composure was drastically crumbling, and her words were more of a plea than an instruction.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too but, don’t say it like _that_.’ _Like she’d never get the chance to say it again._ Alex’s tears began to fall and Winn rested a hand on Alex’s arm as those tears started to choke her. ‘Help is coming. Hold on. Baby, hold on.’ _Silence._ ‘Maggie, please, hold on.’ There was a thud and Alex yelled Maggie’s name down the phone until she realised it was the help landing.

Helpless, she sobbed as she listened to Kara crunch her way through metal and glass to get to Maggie, before her voice came through the line.

‘I’ve got her Alex.’

‘Is she okay?’

Kara dodged the question, saying only, ‘Get the med team ready.’

 / / / 

They took her into surgery immediately.

Her spleen was ruptured and her leg was shattered but, considering the mangled state of her squad car, it was miraculous that she got off so lightly.

Alex keyed the surgical team in on Maggie’s symptoms and they found the bleed and stabilised her swiftly. It didn’t stop Alex from pacing, though, and Kara had to sit her down before she wore out a path in the linoleum floors.

‘You saved her, Alex.’

Alex shook her head. ‘You pulled her from the car, you’re the hero.’

‘You kept her talking, you got her symptoms and you helped her. That sounds like a hero to me. I should know, I wear a cape for a living.’

Alex smiled. ‘Thanks, Kara. Though it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that she’s okay.’

‘That is the most important thing, definitely. But don’t downplay your role in this. You did something amazing under tough circumstances. That’s pretty incredible.’

It was but what was more incredible was seeing Maggie finally come to, after hours sat at her bedside, waiting and slowly going insane at the dull buzzing of machines. ‘Hey, pretty lady,’ Alex said with a tired, but relieved and happy smile. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘I…’ Maggie squinted. ‘Rough.’

‘Are you in any pain?’ Alex pushed herself out of her chair so she could stand over Maggie, so that Maggie didn’t try to sit up and so that Alex could kiss her girl’s forehead.

‘No pain…just rough.’

‘Like you’ve been hit by a truck?’

‘Exactly,’ Maggie said a small grin, that became wider as Alex ran fingers through her hair. ‘What’s the damage?’

‘Car – totalled. You – broken fibula, bruised ribs and one less spleen.’ _But alive. Thank god, she was alive_.

‘I thought I felt lighter,’ Maggie deadpanned. ‘You…and Kara…you saved my life.’

‘Kara did all the leg work.’

As if expecting to find Kara hidden in a corner, Maggie’s tired eyes scanned the room. ‘Is she here?’

‘Not at the moment but she’s been coming in and out all night.’

Maggie nodded. ‘I know we don’t always see eye-to-eye but she’s a good kid.’

‘Stubborn but well-meaning, is the term we prefer to use here.’

Another nod, then: ‘If I had waited for an ambulance, would I have died?’

‘Most likely, yes.’ Ruptured perhaps wasn’t the best term for it; Maggie’s spleen had essentially exploded due to the impact. With the time it would have taken to cut her free from the wreck, she wouldn’t have made it into the back of an ambulance, let alone a hospital.

‘Well…shit.’

‘Don’t think about it, baby. You’re alive, that’s all that matters.’

‘I know, I know,’ she mumbled, raising a hand to touch Alex’s cheek. ‘When you get bored of kicking ass, you should become a doctor.’

Alex frowned. ‘Hmm?’

‘C’mon, those questions you asked? I know where my spleen is--. _Was_ …whoa…that’s weird to say.’ ‘You diagnosed me over the phone didn’t you?’

‘It was a hunch.’

‘It was a good hunch.’

‘They did all the work, I--.’

‘Take some damn credit, Danvers. You saved my life. Geez.’ Maggie grimaced, closing her eyes, sinking into her pillow. ‘You don’t need a cape to be a hero.’


	13. The One With Maggie's Colleagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally meets Maggie's colleagues.

They were supposed to be leaving in five minutes but her girlfriend was still huffing, still obsessing over an outfit, turning again to Maggie for her opinion on the figure hugging black jumper and the even more figure hugging grey jeans. ‘This?

‘How many times do I have to tell you? You look fine.’ _Gorgeous_ , even.

Alex pouted at the mirror. ‘I know but--.’

‘We’re going to a cop bar, not a five-star restaurant.’

‘So this is fine?’ She asked, turning to show Maggie her outfit yet again.

‘Yes.’

Alex was unconvinced, taking note of Maggie’s leather jacket, the grey slim-fitting sweater underneath and her skinny black jeans. ‘I feel like I’m wearing the same as you. Like we’re _that_ couple.’

‘Babe, we are _that couple_ ,’ Maggie made her way over and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist tightly as Alex returned to debating her reflection in the mirror. Maggie nuzzled her neck, infatuated with the perfume her love had went for this evening. ‘We dressed the same before we even started dating. The shared wardrobe was an additional perk of dating you.’

‘I just…want your friends to like me. I don’t tend to make the greatest first impression. Remember our first meeting? I was ready to physically fight you.’

‘That part was new to me,’ Maggie laughed. ‘Although, it’s not the same. You were doing your job and you, wrongly, thought I was intruding on your crime scene--.’

Alex pouted. ‘It was _my_ crime scene.’

One of these days, they’d compromise and call it _their_ crime scene. Today was not that day. ‘Regardless, you were doing your job and I understood. You clearly made a good enough impression on me otherwise we wouldn’t be here right now.’

‘I suppose.’

‘It will be fine, I promise you,’ Maggie said softly but firmly. ‘Now, are we gonna go or are you gonna put on another fashion show?’

 

/  /  /

 

Maggie remembered her formal introduction to Alex’s friends in the gaylien bar. She’d been nervous, not for herself but for Alex as it was her coming out. This time though, neither of them had to come out and Maggie could ease her girlfriend’s nerves by holding her hand as she walked into Callaghan’s, her precinct’s local dive bar.

‘Hey everyone,’ she said with a smile as she approached her friends, a smile that grew wider as she slipped an arm around Alex’s waist to show her off proudly. ‘This is Alex, my girlfriend.’

‘Wait. Maggie, you’re gay?’

‘Ha, you’re hilarious Grisham,’ Maggie sneered at Kyle Grisham, her desk neighbour.

‘The famous Alex,’ one of the men smiled, standing up to offer his hand. ‘Good to finally meet you. Charles James, Maggie’s Captain.’

Alex returned the smile and the handshake. ‘Charlie, right?’

‘Indeed.’

‘Nice to meet you,’ Alex said. ‘ _Famous Alex_ in a good way, yeah?’

‘You’re the girl she won’t shut up about.’

‘Shut it, Erik,’ Maggie said, blushing, guilty as hell.

‘Will when you will, Sawyer,’ Erik grinned, nodding the empty seat beside him. ‘Take a seat, Alex. It’s Charlie’s round.’

‘Oh I can’t ask you to pay--.’

‘Alex, you’re family now,’ Charlie reassured, his voice firm yet friendly. ’It’ll be my pleasure.’

 

/  /  /

 

‘She ever tell you about _The Sawyer Initiation_?’

_‘Oh God.’_ There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world to cope with the stories that her work buddies were sharing this evening. It was expected, yes, and she was having a good time and so was Alex but, damn, she had forgotten most of these stories herself, and for good reason.

Alex was practically bouncing in her chair. ‘Tell me, tell me.’

Erik took a swig of his beer first. ‘Your girl over there, she used to be a massive flirt--.’

‘Still is.’

‘No, she was way worse back in the day. And she wasn’t limited to just girls.’

Alex looked confused as she looked over at Maggie, so Maggie offered clarification. ‘Not that way, babe.’

‘You want to tell the story then, Sawyer?’ Grisham grinned.

Maggie sighed. ‘ _The Sawyer Initiation_ , not my name for it by the way, was, I guess, a game in which I’d see how many of the rookie cops would buy me beer if I flirted with them.’

‘She’d play it every Friday night. And she got a lot of beer.’

‘And phone numbers.’

‘A real heartbreaker, that one,’ Erik laughed. ‘It was a sort of a rite of passage for the boys coming out of the academy.’

Alex looked impressed. ‘I mean, I don’t blame any of them. Have you seen her?’

She’d lost track of the amount of times she had blushed tonight, and she knew for a fact that her blushes had never went unnoticed and whilst a couple of times, her friends had made a teasing comment about it, she knew that come tomorrow morning, when it was just her and them, they’d drop the bravado and tell her how happy they all were for her.

‘You know,’ Grisham pointed a finger at Maggie. ‘You never actually told us how you two met.’

‘Crime scene,’ Maggie replied.

‘ _My_ crime scene,’ Alex corrected.

‘It’s cute when you guys bicker.’

‘If you think that, then you should’ve seen us at that crime scene,’ Maggie smiled at the memory.

‘So, it wasn’t love at first sight?’

Alex laughed. ‘I wanted to kick her ass. That, and well, I didn’t, I wasn’t…let’s just say, I didn’t have my life figured out then.’

The boys all looked confused.

Maggie asked Alex the question with her eyes and Alex gave a small nod as consent so Maggie explained. ‘Alex wasn’t out when we met. She was confused and it was tough for her, for me too because look how fucking beautiful she is, who wouldn’t want to date her? But she figured it all out and here we are. Together and happy.’

‘Very happy,’ Alex added. ‘And, not to ruin her street cred, but very much in love.’

Charlie placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. ‘I’m happy for you two, truly. I’ve known that girl since she moved to our precinct a couple of years ago and I’ve never seen her happier. And now I know exactly why.’

Now it was Alex’s turn for the blood to rush to her cheeks. ‘She makes it easy.’

Grisham scoffed. ‘Really? She’s a pain in our asses all day long.’

‘She steals my pens,’ Erik muttered.

‘And I gave up waiting on her returning my stapler and bought a new one,’ Grisham added.

‘She steals my clothes and only gives them back so I have to wash them,’ Alex joined in.

‘Wow, Sawyer. Wow.’

Maggie raised her hands in protest. ‘Hey, I’m not stopping her from wearing my stuff.’

‘I would but you’re so tiny, your shirts would be like crop tops on me.’

‘ _Tiny_ , babe really?’

‘I believe her exact words were _so tiny_.’ Erik chimed in.

‘You’re lucky, Alex. She must really love you or you’d be in real trouble for calling her that.’

‘Oh she is, Grisham,’ Maggie muttered with narrowed eyes. Teasing eyes. ‘And I’ll be dealing with her privately when we get home.’

 

/  /  /

 

It’d been a nice couple of hours. Wonderful, in fact.

Typically, it took Alex a while to let her guard down around new people, to be herself, but around Maggie’s friends, it had taken mere minutes. Any and all of her earlier nerves evaporated before she had taken her first sip of beer. They were like Maggie – good people.

‘I need to go to the little girls’ room first,’ Maggie said, handing Alex her jacket to hold as she headed off to the ladies.

Alex nodded and leaned against the vacant pool table to wait for her girlfriend before they headed home.

Charlie too was on his way to the door but stopped at Alex before departing. ‘Again, it was lovely meeting you.’

‘Likewise, Charlie.’

Charlie smiled. ‘I’ve known her for so long, she feels like my daughter but I’ve never formally met any of the girls she’s dated before. I knew of them, but I never met them. It goes without saying she thinks the world of you.’

The words made her heart soar. ‘It was great to meet you guys too. I have a feeling this will become a regular thing.’

‘Oh, it will. It definitely will,’ He nodded. ‘In fact, I’ll be seeing you in a couple of weeks.’

That was precise. ‘Weeks? Is something happening?’

‘Well, you didn’t hear it from me but a certain someone will be receiving formal recognition from the NCPD at a swanky ceremony soon.’

Oh. _Oh._ ‘Oh…is that one of those dress uniform type deals?’

‘Yep. I’ll see you then.’

Charlie left with a nod, just as Maggie emerged from the bathroom, not so subtly wiping her wet hands down the front of her jeans – she never had the patience to stand at the hand dryer for any longer than five seconds. ‘What are you smiling like that for?’

_God, control yourself woman_. ‘Just something Charlie said made me think about you in your uniform.’

‘You’re not one of those girls who, you know, _love_ uniforms are you?’

‘I never thought I was.’ Seeing others in uniform was a standard part of her job, she thought nothing of it. But seeing her girlfriend in dress uniform? Alex felt like she was the one about to win an award.

‘Wow babe, you’re so easy to please. Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll put it on for you one day,’ Maggie grinned, slipping her hand into Alex’s. ‘Now c’mon. Whilst you may not get the uniform yet, you may get the handcuffs for calling me _tiny_.’

Alex smirked. ‘Well, I better get your tiny ass home then.’

‘Fuck you, Alex.’

‘Oh please, _please_ do.’


	14. The One With The Game of Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos on this fic! The next chapter will be, as requested, a follow on from the last with Alex thirsting over her girlfriend in her police uniform. Until then, enjoy yet another instance where Maggie sucks at pool :)

8-Ball, bottom right pocket.

It was an easy shot but Alex took great satisfaction in taking her time to line it up, to slowly bend to reach the cue ball, to make eye contact as she positioned herself before sinking the shot. ‘And that’s game,’ she said, grinning at her girlfriend.

‘Double or nothing?’

‘You said that the last time. Take the loss already.’

Maggie was persistent, fishing another two twenties out of her wallet. ‘C’mon Danvers. I’ll buy you something nice when I win.’

Her little smirk was irresistible and the prospect of _something nice_ would soften any loss, however unlikely. ‘Fine. One more game. I’m getting bored of winning.’

‘Then I’m gonna put you out of your misery.’

Maggie racked and went first, splitting the triangle but sinking no balls. As always.

Alex went next and pocketed two stripes consecutively and was about to go for a third when Maggie gently touched her forearm.

‘Babe.’

Alex turned, lowering her cue. ‘Yeah?’

‘You’ve, uh, got a little something on your face.’

‘Where?’

Maggie slowly raised a finger, placed it on Alex’s lips as she whispered. ‘Right…there.’

‘Wh--.’

The finger was replaced by Maggie’s lips.

The ferocity of the kiss took Alex by surprise, the pool cue slipping from her hand and clattering to the floor. She reached for Maggie’s hips to steady herself, to hold her and to pull her closer.

Maggie had other ideas though, pushing Alex against the table. Her hands slipped down to Alex’s thighs and grasped them firmly as she hoisted her up onto the edge of the table. She let her tongue roam, Alex’s surprise at the move fading and her hands rose to hold onto Maggie’s elbows as she kissed her back harder, the taste of Scotch in Maggie’s mouth not the only thing she was getting drunk on.

They were brought quickly out of their own world by a mocking voice. ‘Get a room, already. Sheesh.’

‘Jealous, Schott?’ Maggie remarked as Alex grinned. _That’s her girl_.

‘I’m not the only single one here. And then there’s Kara who’s both single _and_ Alex’s sister. You really think she wants to see that?’

Kara shook her head. ‘Oh no, I do! It’s cute, they’re cute! They’re like some couple out of a rom-com.’

Maggie frowned. ‘Two ladies at the forefront of a rom-com? Kara, honey, what rom-coms have you been watching?’

‘Some that Lena recommended,’ she said, so adorably innocently.

Maggie’s lips were twitching as she forced down a laugh. ‘Not entirely sure they were your traditional rom-coms, but okay.’ The remark seemed to confuse Kara but she simply shrugged and smiled and Maggie returned to her focus to Alex. ‘You wanna head home?’

‘I thought we were still playing?’

‘We still are. Although, I’m just saying that I’m really in the mood for a different sort of fun right now, you know?’

That smirk, that teasing tone, the way Maggie’s hands were tucked into the back pockets of Alex’s jeans – oh Alex knew exactly what sort of fun Maggie was seeking. And it didn’t pain her in the slightest to reach for the 8 ball and to roll it into a pocket and forfeit the game, making Maggie the victor but, really, Alex could hardly say that she lost this one.

‘Thanks, Danvers,’ Maggie smiled, pulling her hands free, reaching for her beer and walking over to join the rest of the Superfriends.

‘Wait…what?’ Alex called after her.

Maggie laughed and shrugged. ‘I just asked if you wanted to go home, Alex. Never said I was planning on heading home right this second.’

‘You…played me?’

‘Yep,’ Maggie took her seat beside Kara. ‘And I won.’

‘But you…’ _Used your stupid charm and sexuality and I fell for it, hard. Damn it Danvers, you used to be better than this_. ‘ _Maggie_ ,’ she simply whined.

Maggie laughed again. ‘I would have thought that the DEO would have instilled some resistance in you.’

‘Yeah but not…not against you.’

‘How is it my fault that you’re hella gay, Danvers?’ She took a final swig of her beer before getting to her feet. ‘Relax, I’m messing with you – but I still won.’

‘Yeah but using unfair tactics.’

‘My place or your place, babe?’ Maggie asked, holding out her hand which Alex begrudgingly accepted.

‘Yours. And you better use that money to buy me something nice.’


	15. The One With The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in her life, someone is there in the audience for Maggie Sawyer.

There were many, many things that Alex loved about Maggie. To name just a few, there were her dimples, her cute sleepy mutterings first thing in the mornings and her penchant for classic literature. Alex could spend hours, if not days, listing all the little things that she absolutely adored about the woman she intended to spend the rest of her life with.

Then there were also some things that Alex didn’t love quite so much about her girlfriend. A small number of things, yes, and things that came nowhere close to ever threatening their relationship, but they were annoying nonetheless. These things included her preference to sit at the front of the cinema rather than at the back, Maggie’s cruel fondness for tickle fights that she would always, always win, and her infuriating messiness that almost always meant that Alex ended tripping over a lone shoe in the middle of the night.

And then there was Maggie’s modesty.

Not _that_ modesty – _that_ sort of modesty never applied to Maggie who, as Alex quickly (and very happily) discovered, much preferred skin to layers in the privacy of either of their apartments. It was the other kind of modesty, the _oh please, it’s not a big deal_ kind of modesty - the kind of modesty that she was dishing out in spades since it became official that she was receiving commendation from the NCPD for her contribution to the local community.

_‘We don’t have to go, babe. They’ll still thank me, just not on a stage in front of hundreds of people that I don’t even know.’_

Alex wasn’t having that. Alex wanted Maggie to receive that praise in front of hundreds of people because she deserved that praise. Her contribution to the local community wasn’t just rescuing some cat stuck up a tree or picking up the trash in local parks. No, her contribution was much larger, much more significant and something that Alex hadn’t been aware that Maggie had been doing, even though they’d been dating for nine months. However, it wasn’t at all surprising that every Wednesday, work permitting, Maggie would go and speak at a LGBTQ+ group for teens and young adults. In fact, given how Maggie had helped her figure out her own sexuality, it made total sense.

And that was why Maggie _had_ to go.

_‘There might be hundreds of people that you don’t know there but there’ll also be one you do know. Me._ ’

And Maggie had smiled at Alex’s words and nodded and said _yes_.

Delighted, Alex had enquired about the dress code for the ceremony, secretly hoping that Maggie would hook her up with something stunning a la Valentine’s Day. Instead, Maggie had said only: _fancy formal, surprise me_.

Helpful.

Who was helpful was Kara. She was also incredibly enthusiastic about the venture and took Alex on a long, long shopping trip to find just the right outfit. Six hours, and God knows how many shops, later, they had found one – a fitted black dress with a deep v-cut and towering black heels to match. Alex wondered if it was too much.

The look, combined with a straightened hairdo, knocked Maggie for six as she opened the door. ‘Hey, oh… _wow_.’

Seeing Maggie in her police shirt and slacks had a similar impact on Alex, too. ‘Hi,’ she finally managed after a few seconds.

‘You’re stunning.’

‘You’re hot.’

‘And we’re both incredibly gay,’ Maggie grinned, stepping back to allow Alex to stride into the apartment, her eyes travelling down, taking in every inch of Alex and lingering longer on her toned legs. ‘Seriously though, babe. You are a vision.’

Alex would never get used to someone as beautiful as Maggie complimenting her and would always, always blush and try to deflect. ‘I should be. It took me two hours to get ready.’

‘And it’s gonna take me all of two seconds to get you out of that tonight,’ Maggie smirked, her hands skimming Alex’s waist.

‘Oh, is that so?’

‘That is so,’ Maggie said, biting down on her bottom lip. ‘Or, you know, we could just skip this whole stupid ceremony and get right to the fun part.’

‘Tempting…But we’re not skipping this ceremony. Tonight is your night and I can’t wait to be all proud of my amazing, and gorgeous, girl.’ Her amazing, and gorgeous, girl that she couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss until she had to pull back for air.

‘Kissing me like that only make me want to skip it more.’

Alex shrugged. ‘Fine. Then no more kisses for you.’ She ran her eyes up and down her girlfriend, yet again. ‘You nearly ready?’

‘Almost. Still got to grab my jacket and tie my tie and then I’ll be good to go.’

‘Need help?’

Maggie saw right through her. ‘Can’t keep your hands to yourself?’

‘God no.’ As expected, the uniform was already doing things to her. A lot of things. And this wasn’t even the completed look. The tie, the jacket and the hat that was sitting on the sofa but Maggie had failed to mention, might just be too much for her to handle.

‘Then it’s gonna be a long night for you,’ Maggie smirked before reaching for her tie. ‘But actually, yeah you can. I suck at these, so help would be greatly appreciated.’

 

/ / /

_A lifetime of firsts_.

The magnitude of her own words was not lost on her. Standing on that stage, she saw Alex in the audience, beaming. Tonight was another first. It was the first time, ever, that someone had been in the audience for her.

Her aunt had worked nightshifts tirelessly to make ends meet and wasn’t able to attend Maggie’s high school graduation. Then Maggie moved halfway across the country for college and for the academy. The friends she had made in those cities were beside her, smiling at their loved ones in the crowd as they accepted their degrees and badges, whereas Maggie had sheepishly accepted both without so much as a glance at the unfamiliar faces in front of her.

Tonight, however, she made sure to find Alex amongst the sea of faces and to smile back at her, holding back tears. She gratefully accepted her award from the NCPD Commissioner, for once savouring every second on that stage. The second she left it, she was headed straight to Alex who welcomed her with open arms.  

Her hold was tight. ‘I am so proud of you.’

The tears that she had been holding back now fell onto Alex’s shoulder. ‘Thank you for coming.’

‘For coming?’ Alex chuckled. ‘Babe, I was the one who wanted to come.’

‘I know, I know--.’

Alex gently pried Maggie away from her and wiped Maggie’s tears away with her thumb. ‘You. Are. Amazing. And so, so hot in that damn uniform, I thought I was going to pass out when you did that whole salute thing. I would commit all the crimes if it meant Officer Sawyer would come to arrest me.’

‘I wouldn’t say that too loudly, you’re in a room full of cops,’ Maggie laughed.

‘But none of them are as hot as you,’ Alex grinned, resting her hands on Maggie’s hips. ‘Seriously though, I don’t think I’ve ever been more proud to be your girlfriend.’

And there she was with that word again, the word that made the tears start to spill. _Proud_. Very few people, if any, had ever been _proud_ of her before. _Ashamed_ , yes. _Disappointed_ at her _disgusting_ _lifestyle_ , certainly. Rarely _proud_. ‘And I don’t think I’ve ever been more grateful that you are mine,’ Maggie said, resting her forehead against Alex’s. ‘I love you so, so much.’

‘Likewise, babe. Likewise,’ Alex smiled. ‘So what happens now?’

‘Free champagne and handshaking.’

Alex grimaced. ‘I like the free champagne, the other part I don’t like as much.’

‘Yeah, same. That was the other reason why I didn’t want to come.’

‘ _Other reason_? What was the main reason?’

‘I-I, uh,’ Maggie stuttered, knowing it was too late now, that she couldn’t backtrack, not when they were building this relationship on communication and honesty. She took a deep breath. ‘I don’t have great memories associated with things like this. You know, with people being there. For me.’

Her girlfriend’s expression was soft, her eyes and smile kind. ‘You do now. And as long as you’ll have me, you always will. Now, let’s find the free champagne so we can suffer through the handshakes together, alright?’

Maggie nodded, eternally thankful. ‘Alright.’


	16. The One with the Snoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie snores and Alex can't sleep.

No matter how her girlfriend fell asleep, she would always end up facing Alex to cuddle her, or to spoon her. Don’t get Alex wrong, to wake up with her girl’s arms around her was always a wonderful feeling, always made her feel safe and loved but sometimes, quite often actually, it came with its downsides. Well, only one.

Maggie snored.

Not all the time, and not always loudly, but sometimes. And when she did, it was unbearable. At first it was cute but it wore thin very quickly, especially when it was in her ear all night long. Alex had tried gentle nudges and shuffling under the covers to stir her but it was always to no avail. There was only so long that this could go on, only so much more sleep Alex could lose.

Therefore, she was prepared for the next time.

She gave Maggie the usual chance to cease her continuous droning, softly prodding her with a foot and an elbow. That didn’t work so Alex twisted in Maggie’s arms and, when that failed, Alex slipped out of the hold altogether, edging her way over to the bedside cabinet and reaching into the second drawer, pulling out a box that was already open, primed just in case of an emergency.

Yet, almost predictably, Maggie stirred as Alex was halfway through her mission and groaned in protest at Alex’s fingers on the bridge of her nose. ‘Hmmmpfff.’

Alex let a few seconds pass, to let her settle before returning to her mission. She was so close, she couldn’t give up now. The poor light in the room made the mission difficult but she refused to give up, persisting under the circumstances and trying her hardest to position the nasal strip correctly.

Again, Maggie mumbled. ‘Hmmbabelemmesleep.’

It was almost on. She went to smooth the strip down with her thumb to ensure that it would stay on.

That was when Maggie’s eyes flicked open. ‘What…are…you…doing?’

‘N-nothing,’ Alex stammered, although the fingers touching Maggie’s nose said otherwise.

Maggie batted Alex’s hand away and tugged at the foreign object on her face. ‘What did you stick... _Alex_!’

‘I-I, you gave me no other option.’

Her girlfriend flicked the nasal strip away. ‘I don’t snore!’

‘Would you like to listen to the recordings?’

‘You recorded me?’

‘I was scared it was some underlying condition. But the doctor I asked says it sounds normal, although there’s an elective surgery if you want--.’

‘I am not having surgery! What is your problem?’

‘You! You are the problem!’ The words fell sharply out of Alex’s mouth and she hated how harsh they sounded but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t continue like this. She just couldn’t. ‘I can’t sleep because of your snoring.’

Maggie blinked. ‘Are you for real?’

Alex’s nod was small, as was her voice. ‘Unless I fall asleep before you, I don’t get a good night’s sleep.’

This time Maggie looked at her and blinked once, twice, three times before she sighed. ‘The nasal strips…pass the box.’

‘You don’t have--.’

‘Pass the goddamn box, Alex.’

Alex did, quickly retrieving it so Maggie could grab it from her hands. She watched as her girlfriend pulled one out and smoothed it effortlessly on the bridge of her nose.

‘There. It’s on. No guarantees that it will work, but it’s on,’ she said, tossing the box behind her. ‘Now turn around, close your eyes and get to sleep.’

‘You don’t--.’

‘Turn around,’ Maggie’s tone was stern, serious.

Sheepishly, Alex did and for a split second, wondered if this was a fight and if it was, felt bad because it would be her fault, bringing up something that her girlfriend couldn’t help. Then there was an arm wrapped tightly around her waist and lips pressed against her shoulder.

‘Go to sleep, Alex.’

‘So you’re admitting you snore?’ She didn’t mean to say it, she just couldn’t help it.

‘This is my apartment and there’s always the couch if you’re not happy.’

‘That wasn’t a no,’ Alex said with a grin.

‘ _Alex_.’ Maggie pressed her body against Alex’s, the heat from her comforting and relaxing. So was her voice which was a whisper. ‘Just in case this stupid thing doesn’t work, I’ll let you fall asleep first, okay?’

Alex nodded. ‘M’kay.’

‘Atta girl.’


	17. The One With The Fight

They’d fought that morning.

And it was because her own stupid mouth and her inability to shut it up before she made it worse, as playful banter had turned to bickering which had then led to Maggie snapping.

_‘Please. I had under control,’ Alex had said, reminiscing about the stand-off they’d had with armed enemies the day before, the one in which Maggie had taken a potshot that had ultimately paid off. ‘You were just lucky.’_

_‘Lucky? I was second in my class in shooting at the academy.’_

_‘Only second?’ Alex had raised a brow. ‘And c’mon. The DEO’s training is a lot more intensive than the GCPD’s.’_

_‘You think?’ Her words were laced with annoyance that Alex had then failed to register._

_‘I mean, the GCPD? C’mon, that damn city is so overrun with criminals, that if you can fire a gun, you’re hired.’_

_‘So I only became qualified as a police officer because Gotham’s a hellhole, that’s what you’re saying?’_

_‘Gotham is Gotham.’_

_‘Yeah,’ Maggie muttered. ‘And apparently, you’re a jerk who thinks that I learned nothing there.’_

_Then it had clicked for Alex that she had taken it way too far, and that her words couldn’t be taken back. But she tried anyway. ‘No, I, that wasn’t--.’_

_‘Yeah, yeah,’ Maggie shook her head, finished her coffee in one gulp and grabbed her jacket. ‘I’m off to work. Let’s hope I don’t let innocent people die because I’m so unqualified.’_

She knew that chasing after her to explain would have only made matters worse, that she would dig an even bigger hole for herself. Gotham wasn’t great, and Alex stood by that, but Maggie was a great cop. But her stupid attempt at humor had fallen horribly flat and had pissed her girlfriend off so much that she didn’t reply to the grovelling texts Alex sent her throughout the day.

Then, just as Alex was about to head home to her apartment, Maggie messaged her.

_Come to mine._

Alex braced herself for a second, and possible final, round. She expected to find Maggie standing at her kitchen counter with her arms crossed, ready to tear into her. Instead she found a piece of paper there by the sink.

_There’s something for you in the bedroom_.

The letter did nothing to quell her nerves. If anything, it only made them worse. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting to find, but she would not have been surprised if all the stuff she now kept there had been packed into a bag and was waiting for her to pick up. That wasn’t the case. On the bed sat another piece of paper and a NERF gun, complete with a bandolier full of colourful plastic darts. She picked up the note.

_You think you’re better than me, Danvers? Prove it right now._

It was so wonderfully unexpected, and dorky, that Alex had to pinch herself to believe this was happening. She had half-expected to get dumped showing up here tonight, not engage in a freaking NERF fight. She picked up her weapon, strapped on the bullet belt and, slipping into a tactical stance, prepared to exit the bedroom and head into war.

The lights were now dim and a dart narrowly missed her head as she peeked around the doorway.

‘You disrespect the GCPD, this is what you get, Danvers!’

More darts flew in her direction. Alex remained in cover, firing blindly into the living room. ‘Is this why criminals roam Gotham? Because you’re using children’s guns?’

‘It doesn’t matter what we use. Guns are not always the answer, sometimes you gotta get creative.’

Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket. The timing of it was perfect, otherwise uncanny. ‘Distraction techniques, huh? Not going to work.’

‘Oh, it will work.’

Her phone buzzed again.

‘I had a little shopping trip after work and let’s just say, after _Toys R Us_ , I went to a shop that was much more _adult_.’

Alex fired off another few bullets into the darkness. The apartment was quiet; she would hear any ambush attempts. She checked her phone with one hand. And nearly dropped it as she opened the messages from Maggie.

They always strived for an honest relationship, therefore they always had their read receipts on. So Maggie knew the second Alex saw those pictures, and knew just how long she was staring at them open-jawed as her heart raced. ‘You like, Danvers? I took those right before you got here and, as luck would have it, didn’t have time to get changed. Sucks, huh?’

Apparently, creativity these days, was wearing the sexiest damn lingerie you could buy at _Victoria’s Secret_. ‘If this is what cops are wearing in Gotham, I take everything I ever said about the place back.’ Her heart was racing and she couldn’t help but take another peek around the corner now that she knew what Maggie was wearing, just in case she saw something.

A dart flew right into her jaw and she groaned.

‘Oh boy, that GCPD training hurt a little, didn’t it?’

Alex rubbed her jaw. ‘I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean what I said. You know I think you’re a great cop.’

‘Uh-huh…and?’

‘And I’m an idiot?’ Because she was, she truly was. Her big mouth upset Maggie this morning and it could’ve lost her too. ‘A stupid idiot?’

‘You are an idiot, Alex but that’s not what I want.’

‘What do you want?’

‘For you to surrender.’

‘So you can win?’

‘Exactly,’ she could hear the smirk in Maggie’s voice. ‘Come out with your hands raised and I’ll deal with you for your comments earlier. You need to be punished.’

Extremely aroused by her words, Alex tossed her gun onto the bed. Would she hear the end of it that Maggie won? Definitely not. But was she really losing here, when she knew what Maggie was wearing? Again, definitely not, no. ‘Alright, alright. You win.’

Hands in the air, Alex slowly made her way into the living room.

Maggie emerged from behind the couch, gun pointed and still in the lacy black lingerie from the snaps she had sent. What wasn’t in the photos, was the band of bullets that was strapped to her thigh. ‘I knew you’d see sense but, just in case.’ She fired a shot into Alex’s stomach. ‘We both know that you deserved that.’

Alex nodded. ‘I did.’

‘I’m glad we’re on the same page.’

The way Maggie strutted with the gun in that ensemble did crazy things to every fibre of Alex’s being.

‘Turn around.’

And that commanding voice? _Good. God. Maggie._ Alex did as she was told, and quickly. She heard the familiar jingle of metal – _where on earth had she managed to conceal cuffs in that outfit?_ – and braced herself, the biggest smile on her face.

Maggie hesitated, her sexy sultry tone slipping for a moment, to ask an important question. ‘You’re okay with this, right?’

‘Extremely okay.’

‘Good,’ Maggie said, her breath tickling Alex’s neck as she fastened the cuffs. ‘Bedroom. Now. I need to interrogate you further, just to make sure you’ve learned your lesson.’

Alex grinned, already on her way. ‘Yes Officer.’


	18. The One with the Kisscam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda neglected this fic - I'm sorry! To make up for it, here's Sanvers on a kisscam, as prompted by a lovely anon on Tumblr!

For their first anniversary, Maggie tells Alex to leave the weekend free whilst she prays that the city can behave itself for a mere two days.

She discreetly packs an overnight bag for the pair of them and early Saturday morning, bundles Alex into a pre-booked _Uber_. The driver’s been sworn to secrecy as to where they’re headed at eight in the morning, and Alex is curious, asking Maggie repeatedly before she realises that it's futile and instead resorts to trying to figure it out through street signs and landmarks.

They’re a few miles out, when she twigs. ‘The airport?’

Maggie nods. ‘Yep.’

That yields even more questions. ‘Where are we flying to?’

‘Chicago. For,’ Maggie unzips the front compartment of her backpack and hands Alex two tickets to the evening’s sold-out game. ‘You said you liked the _Bulls_ , right?’

For a few seconds, Alex is utterly speechless, her jaw hanging comically open before she stammers, beaming. ‘How did you even get these?’

‘I have my ways.’ But, really, it was on a website for way more than face value and, whilst the cop inside of her had wanted to trace the IP address and nail the seller for extreme scalping, she knew that it wouldn’t be worth the effort and that the price that she paid was still more than worth it when Alex’s reaction was just like this – awestruck, grateful, and incredibly generous with her kisses.

The awe, gratitude and kisses continue as they check into their suite in a five-star hotel, where super fluffy robes, champagne and fine Belgian chocolates awaited them. ‘You are something.’

‘Check the wardrobe, babe,’ Maggie instructs.

Alex does, and pulls out two _Bulls_ jerseys that have their surnames and corresponding days of birth on the back. ‘Truly something,’ Alex says as she lays them down on the huge luxury bed, before wiping at her eyes and then fishing into her purse. ‘For you,’ she says, handing the envelope and small wrapped box to Maggie. ‘Although now, what I got you seems like absolutely nothing.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ Maggie reassures. ‘You didn’t even have to get me anything. You’re already the best gift of them all.’

Alex’s eyes are teary again as she wags a finger. ‘I’m putting this bed to good use tonight.’

‘I look forward to it,’ Maggie grins before opening a very sweet handwritten card and unwrapping a very beautiful engraved silver locket. The words in each of them make her heart swell.

They put the bed to use right there and then.

/ / /

It’s a sold-out game.

Alex freezes.

Maggie’s too caught up in flicking through the programme to even notice until the man who’s sitting behind them gives her a gentle tap on the shoulder.

‘Camera’s on you, ladies.’

Maggie looks up, smiles and turns to Alex, who still looks like a deer in the headlights. That’s why Maggie makes sure to ask, because it’s not their apartment, not a restaurant full of other couples and it’s certainly not around their friends. It’s in front of twenty thousand strangers. Chances are there’ll be some perverts who thrive off seeing girls kissing each other, and some other assholes who are the exact opposite. And then there’s distinct possibility this is on television too and maybe, just maybe, her father will be at home watching – she got her love of basketball from him, after all. For that reason alone, she wants to kiss her, as a rare chance to say _I’m happy with who I am, who I love, go fuck yourself_. She also wants to kiss her because she _always_ wants to kiss her. She would never get tired of kissing her girl. ‘What do you say, babe? Wanna kiss me?’

Alex’s response is so quiet, it’s almost lost in the murmur of the crowd. But it’s a _yes_ and Maggie doesn’t waste any more time, taking Alex’s face with the same ferocity that she had the first time she had kissed her. Her thumb caressed Alex’s cheek, as her tongue explored, as the crowd cheered – it was a good crowd tonight, a few wolfwhistles as expected but otherwise accepting and welcoming. A crowd that applauded as the kiss reached a natural conclusion and Maggie rested her forehead against Alex’s.

‘Happy anniversary, love’ Maggie whispered as her fingers tangled themselves in Alex’s hair. ‘I look forward to a lifetime of this.’


	19. The One With The Koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted on Tumblr to write this one :)

They’re bowling when it first happens.

Maggie nails a strike (a total fluke as, bless her, like pool she’s not the greatest player) and she turns, grinning in jubilation as she runs and launches herself at Alex.

Alex clicks just in time and manages to maintain her balance.

‘Take that, Schott!’

 _She’s celebrating not coming last_ , Alex thinks to herself, smiling as Maggie’s legs wrap tighter around her waist and, feeling Alex’s tight hold on her, is confident enough to raise both hands in the air.

‘What was that about putting the _Winn_ _in Winner_?’

A few weeks later, it happens again, this time in the privacy of one of their apartment’s – Alex’s apartment.

It’s been a long day for the both of them but particularly Maggie, who didn’t get home until nine – she had been just about to clock off when, somehow, one of her suspects had managed to escape from custody. She came home exhausted, stripping down to her tank top and boxers before collapsing on the couch beside Alex and passing out.

Alex hadn’t wanted to wake her but the couch wasn’t that comfortable – Maggie had fallen asleep there once before and complained about a stiffness in her back the following morning – so she scooped her girlfriend up in her arms, something that made Maggie stir.

‘Babe,’ she mumbled sleepily, her legs again hooking around Alex like a little koala – and from that point on, that’s what Alex affectionately thinks of Maggie as.

The little koala who comes running towards her at the airport, after a week apart and doesn’t let go for a good few minutes.

The little koala who goes over on her ankle whilst hiking, and needs to be carried all the way back down the mountain, groaning softly in pain the whole time.

The little koala who runs towards her on the dancefloor at their wedding and, for the first time ever, Alex drops her and she hits the wooden floor with a sickening thud.

‘I am so sorry,’ Alex says desperately as she crouches beside her wife only to find her…laughing?

‘Alex, you idiot.’ There’s no malice behind the term, or her wide grin.

 _Maybe she’s concussed_ , Alex thinks, the doctor part of her brain already going to try and stabilize her neck but Maggie pushes her hands away.

‘It’s okay, I didn’t hit my head. Just my coccyx.’ The word only seems to intensify her giggles and she wipes at the tears in her eyes, before holding out a hand. ‘I’m okay, really, but can you help me up?’

Alex does and hugs her the second they’re both back on their feet. ‘I’m sorry, I should’ve caught you.’

Maggie shakes her head. ‘It’s fine, honestly.’ She turns to their wedding guests who are all watching, all looking a little concerned. ‘I’m fine, everyone. Get back to dancing and drinking, it’s cool.’

Alex is still not convinced. ‘Are you sure--.’

‘Yes.’

‘Okay,’ Alex nods. ‘It’s just I was so not prepared for you to try and do the koala thing in that dress.’

Maggie frowns. ‘The… _koala thing_?’

And then it dawns on Alex that the term has remained an inside joke with herself for the last year. And she blushes slightly at how silly and cutesy it is. ‘You’re like a little koala when you do that. Like adorable…and cuddly…and I like it.’

Maggie smiles. ‘No, _you’re_ the adorable one.’ She tugs at Alex’s hand. ‘Now dance with me, Mrs Danvers.’


	20. The One With The Horror Film

Maggie Sawyer’s day had been shitty to say the least. What had supposed to have been a boring, but 9 to 5, day of paperwork had turned into a twelve hour shift and date night at the movies with her girlfriend, postponed.

Alex had been wonderful about it all, though. Of course she was. Alex Danvers was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. Not only did she have someone in her personal life that understood the demanding nature of her job, but she was also just so damn understanding in general. She still came around to her apartment that evening for pizza and a well needed beer before they crashed for the night, together in bed.

Yet when Maggie awoke to a loud scream, her little spoon was no longer in bed…and that scream radiating from the living room sounded a helluva lot like Alex.

Without hesitation, Maggie grabbed her off-duty from the bedside cabinet and sprinted out of her bedroom, heart pounding in her chest and gun raised, in just an old academy t-shirt and boxers.

She burst into the living room and found Alex sitting on the couch, in darkness minus the light radiating from the laptop sat on the coffee table in front of her and…no one else. That was it.

‘Alex, what the fuck?’

Alex screamed again at Maggie’s words, startled by her arrival. Her chest rose and fell rapidly for a few moments before she spoke. ‘I thought you were asleep.’

‘And I thought you were being  _murdered_ ,’ Maggie hissed, wondering why Alex still looked so alarmed. Then she realised.  _She was pointing a gun at her girlfriend_. She instantly lowered her aim at the realisation, placing the 9mm down as she clicked on a light. ‘ _Shit_ , I’m sorry. I’m just a little on edge when I thought my girl was being killed in my apartment…What the hell are you watching? Wait. Is this–.’

‘I…I…’ Alex stammered. ‘I shouldn’t have, I know it’s illegal.’

‘Screw that, I don’t care. I’m more offended that you’re watching it without me. What happened about seeing it another time?’

‘Valid point and, don’t worry, I’m not making that mistake again. Ever.’

Maggie sat down, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder, letting Alex nestle into her side. ‘All jokes aside, are you okay?’

Alex feebly nodded. ‘I like horror movies. I don’t like  _this_  horror movie.’

_The irony_. Maggie couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Babe, really? This city is one big horror movie.’

‘I know but…demons.’

‘Not anymore,’ Maggie said, leaning forward to close the browser window and laptop.

Alex protested. ‘But I’m only twenty minutes in.’

‘Don’t make me pull the cop card and remind you of the legality of all this. I have handcuffs and I am prepared to use them,’ she remarked, prompting Alex’s eyes to light up. Maggie smirked and stood up, folding her arms across her chest. ‘Another time, I promise. But right now, I’m exhausted and I wanna snuggle with my girlfriend in bed. Is that okay with you, Danvers?’

The aforementioned Danvers nodded, holding her arms out. ‘Help me up though. My butt has gone numb.’

Maggie ignored the outstretched limbs, opting to scoop her out and throw her over her shoulder, firmly pinching Alex’s perfect little ass, producing a small squeal. ‘Not totally numb…liar.


	21. The One With The Shower

_‘I can’t just release my suspect.’_

_‘He’s innocent.’_

_‘Alex, are you crazy or just stupid? I can’t release him unless you show me evidence that proves his innocence. Then he can walk free.’_

_‘We don’t have it. Yet.’_

_‘Listen if we had just arrested him for petty crime, then sure. But we didn’t. He’s a suspected murderer. Imaginary evidence isn’t good enough. So, you either produce something real right now or you get the hell out of my precinct.’_

Alex had sighed, shook her head and stormed off and ignored Maggie’s texts for the remainder of the workday. She managed a small, ‘Hey’ as she nursed a Scotch as Maggie came home but that was it. Feeling awkward after their spat, Maggie had wanted to give herself more time before she faced Alex and jumped into the shower.

She felt terrible. She knew she could have been politer but it had been a long day and her pent-up frustrations had simply spilled over. On Alex, the person she loved most in the world. Terrible didn’t even begin to cut it.

The water had drowned out the sound of the cubicle door sliding open and shut. The arms that suddenly slipped around her waist were familiar: tender and safe, and she let herself relax in the hold, her body untensing against Alex’s.

‘I’m sorry,’ Maggie whispered.

‘Don’t apologise.’ Alex’s voice was like her touch – soft but strong.

‘I was an asshole to you today. I don’t understand why you’re here right now.’ Not only  _here,_ but here holding her tight and placing gentle kisses at the base of her neck.

‘Because I love you, Maggie Sawyer,’ Alex said. ‘And you standing your ground might upset Alex Danvers, DEO agent, but it’s not going to upset Alex Danvers, your girlfriend.’

Maggie smiled. ‘Listen, for what it’s worth, I believed you. It’s just the NCPD and their stupid procedures. I hate them, I do. I could get everything done quicker if I worked with you guys.’

‘I’ll keep you posted if I hear about any vacancies.’

‘Would I get to play with the fancy grenades?’

‘And all the sexy guns…Speaking of sexy guns.’

Nine months they had been together and Alex was still obsessed with Maggie’s biceps and she placed alternating kisses on them. The obsession was adorable and made Maggie push herself even harder at the gym to satisfy her even more. ‘You’re the best, Alex.’

_The absolute best_  and the only person on this planet,  _in this universe_ , that could make Maggie melt. She smiled as Alex reached for the shampoo bottle and let out a soft moan as Alex massaged shampoo into her hair, her fingers magic as always.

‘Turn,’ Alex instructed.

Maggie did, tipping her head back to rinse her locks before bringing her eyes back to Alex and smiling.

Alex grinned back, her hands falling on Maggie’s hips and using them to steer her, to push her up against the wall.

‘Alex,’ Maggie moaned as her girlfriend started nipping at her neck.

‘Yeah?’

Maggie’s fingers dug deeper into Alex’s muscular back. ‘Thank you.’

‘Always, babe. Always.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to continue this...should I? ;)


End file.
